


A Cup of Coffee

by rosetintmyworld



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Always a girl Renjun, Boarding School AU, Donghyuck is embarrassing, Donghyuck is in LOVE with Mark Lee, F/M, Inspired by A Cup of Coffee V-Live, Jaehyun has a crush on Donghyuck, Johnny's a college student hanging out with his high school friends, M/M, Polyamorous Norenmin, Renjun draws manga of her best friends life, Renjun is in love with Boys love, Renjun's the only girl at a all boys school, Ten's a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-01-11 06:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 29,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetintmyworld/pseuds/rosetintmyworld
Summary: In which High School Senior Jaehyun has a crush on High School Freshman Donghyuck who has a FAT CRUSH on Sophomore Mark Lee who just wants to be left the hell alone.





	1. You Know Who's Kind Of Cute These Days?

Jaehyun bit into his fry, looking at the friends in front of him. Johnny, his best friend in the whole world, was sitting in front of him, his boyfriend Ten, under his arm as he played on his phone. Mark Lee, Johnny’s foster brother, was really going to town on a ice cream cone, and Jaehyun was sitting on the other side of the table, feeling like the odd one out. 

“So then I said to him, I didn’t give a fuck if he didn’t like me, I wasn’t going to wear fucking orange,” Ten complained and Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

“He’s the captain, I don’t think you can talk to him like that,” Jaehyun said and Ten snorted. 

“Captain my ass,” 

“That’s what she said,” Mark Lee chuckled out and Johnny hi-fived him because on all levels except physical, he was a fifteen year old too. 

“Then he had the nerve to bring up TNT,” Ten complained and Johnny started to laugh before Ten gave him a deadly glare. 

“I mean, that’s fucked up, how dare he,” Johnny kowtailed and Ten humphed.

“Exactly,” Ten said, getting more comfortable in Johnny’s arms. 

Jaehyun heard loud laughter and he looked behind Ten and Johnny. 

Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin were standing in a semi-circle, talking loudly to someone else. 

Jaehyun didn’t even have to see behind them to guess who it was. 

It was Donghyuck. 

Lee Donghyuck was a tiny freshman with one of the best voices that he’d ever heard. The boy was loud, boisterous, and really annoying, but for some reason it endeared him to Jaehyun. He thought the kid was sweet, and funny. He also had a sassy streak, and listening to him disrespect people never ceased to entertain him. 

In a way, he kind of reminded Jaehyun of how Ten had been when they were younger. 

Of course, he couldn’t tell Ten that, because Ten would rip his balls off to insinuate he was anything like that annoying freshman. As much as Jaehyun hated to admit it, he himself was Johnny lite, so who better to date than Ten lite?

“You know who’s cute lately?” Jaehyun said and Ten tilted his head. 

“Is it Taeyong?” He asked excitedly.

Taeyong was Ten’s best friend, and Ten really wanted the two of them to be together. 

Jaehyun wasn’t sure he could take a Taeyong. 

Taeyong was also really sweet, and really the epitome of baby boy culture, and Jaehyun could do it, he could see them starting something, but Taeyong was also ‘very intense’ in a way that Jaehyun didn’t know what to do with. 

He really didn’t know if he’d be okay with choking Taeyong while he jerked off. 

Really, Jaehyun was a pacifist. 

“No, not Taeyong, I mean, Taeyong’s cute, don’t get me wrong, but Lee Donghyuck,” Jaehyun said and Mark and Ten gagged at the same time. 

“Um no, he’s fucking annoying,” Ten started.

“And he’s younger than me,” Mark pointed out and Jaehyun sighed. 

“Yeah, I know, but- it’s not that big of a deal, I’m only three years older than him,” Jaehyun said and Mark opened his mouth to object. 

“Mark hyung!” they all heard and they turned to see that the freshmen had pushed Donghyuck over towards them. 

Mark sunk low in his seat, stuffing his face with fries in an effort to not be able to speak. 

“Hi Johnny hyung, Ten hyung,” Donghyuck greeted before turning to him. 

“Hey Jaehyunnie hyung,” He said to him and Jaehyun tried to hide his smile. 

“Hi Mark,” Donghyuck said shyly and Mark waved, mouth still stuffed with fries. 

“I made extra food, and I wanted to know if you wanted it?” He asked, pushing the tupperware bowl near him. 

It was wrapped in a bow, and honestly so sweet. 

Jaehyun couldn’t help the knot in his stomach. 

“Oh, I already ate, a lot, see,” Mark said, stuffing another round of fries in his mouth and choking on it. 

Johnny reached across to whack him in the back. 

“Oh, well, you can keep it later for STEM club,” Donghyuck said and Mark stood up quickly.

“That reminds me, I’m late,” Mark said, grabbing his backpack and pushing past Donghyuck. 

“You forgot the food,” Donghyuck yelled after the sprinting boy.

“Yeah, thanks for looking out man,” He called before turning the corner and Donghyuck let out a breath, going to pick up the bowl. 

“I’ll bring it to him if you want,” Johnny offered and Donghyuck smiled, handing the bowl to Johnny. 

“Thank you,” He said and Ten cleared his throat. 

“He’s a really shy boy, gets flustered easily when he likes people,” Ten said and Donghyuck’s smile got even wider, his tan cheeks dusting in red. 

“Oh, well, it was nice talking to you, I’ll uh- I’ll keep that in mind,” He said, his voice excited. 

“Hyung your tie is crooked,” He said, reaching out to fix Jaehyun’s tie before giving Johnny another smile, running back off to his friends excitedly. Jaehyun watched as they all squealed together before heading off in the opposite direction.

“Why did you tell that boy Mark likes him?” Jaehyun asked and Ten shrugged. 

“Mark Lee needs a boyfriend, besides, even if he’s annoying, they’d be cute together. I’m a markhyuck shipper,” Ten said and he looked at Johnny for back up. 

“No one runs away from someone unless they like them. He’s my brother, I would know,” Johnny pointed out and Jaehyun looked between them as if he couldn’t believe what they were saying. 

“People run away from people when they hate them too, Jamie Lee Curtis wasn’t running from Michael Myers because she wanted to marry him,” Jaehyun pointed out  and Ten shrugged. 

“You never know, she could have been playing hard to get. Some people are into gore,” Ten pointed out. 

“Yeah, like Taeyong,” Johnny said 

“Speaking of Taeyong, don’t you think he looks cute in this picture,” Ten asked, before shoving his phone into Jaehyun’s face. 

Jaehyun looked down at the picture of the boy. 

“He looks fine,” Jaehyun said and Ten squealed. 

“I’m going to tell him that you said that,” He said before his fingers went flying across his phone’s keyboard.  Jaehyun groaned, getting up from the table. 

“I’m heading to class,” Jaehyun said and Ten waved.

“Taeyong says have fun,” He called and Jaehyun sighed. 

That boy was literally going to be the death of him.

 

“I've been thinking,” Donghyuck said, pacing back and forth in front of Jaehyun's bed. He was throwing a plush basketball between his fingers. They’d both showered and gotten into their pajamas for the night, and Donghyuck was doing his nightly routine of dancing and ‘yoga’ which generally consisted of him getting in cat’s pose and popping his back to Beyonce. 

Then again, he’d roomed with Ten for mentor training during the summer, and Donghyuck was the less strange of the two in terms of sexual dances passed off as exercise. 

It was something that Jaehyun really had to get used to. 

It wasn’t important to note, but Donghyuck was wearing a white t-shirt and a baggy pair of pajama pants with cartoon rubber ducks on them, and Jaehyun didn’t know why he found it so adorable.

“A dangerous pastime really, “ Jaehyun joked, looking up from his chemistry book. He didn't know how he'd gotten saddled with a chemistry class that he didn't need in his senior year, but he regretted it.

“Oh shut up!” Donghyuck complained, throwing the ball at Jaehyun who easily caught it with one hand.

He was a basketball player after all.

Donghyuck stuck out his tongue at the elder boy before flopping down on Jaehyun’s bed, His arms folded in his lap.

Jaehyun handed the ball back to Donghyuck who placed the ball onto his lap.

They were quiet as Donghyuck picked at the stitches in the plush.

“You’ve been thinking?” Jaehyun prompted and Donghyuck startled. 

“Oh right, so I was thinking, about Mark, and me,” He started and Jaehyun sighed.

He hated to think that the boy was thinking about him and Mark, because there was no him and Mark. 

“Like usual,” He tried to brush off, turning the page of his chemistry book to keep him busy.

“He’s just so cool though,” Donghyuck fawned and Jaehyun laughed. 

“Mark Lee, Johnny Suh’s little brother? The boy who routinely laughs so hard he squirts milk out of his nose, who wears his shorts right up to his sternum and tightens his belt to give himself an eleven inch waist, the kid who freestyle raps for every occasions, like today he rapped about chicken tenders for lunch. Tenders, tenders, they really are tender, I love em,so I aint no pretender, they’re cheap so I’m not a big spender,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck nodded. 

“Chicken tenders really are good though,” Donghyuck defended and Jaehyun rolled his eyes. 

“You two deserve each other,” He lamented. 

“You really think so?” he asked, hopefully and Jaehyun stared at him, willing his mouth to tell the boy that Mark lee didn’t like him, but he couldn’t do it. 

He couldn’t hurt his feelings. 

“It’s not a good thing Hyuckie, he’s a nerd, not like me, I’m cool,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck nodded eagerly. 

“Hyungie is cool, but Mark Lee is the most perfect boy,” Donghyuck explained and Jaehyun shrugged.

“We’ll just agree to disagree,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck put his hand on the book in Jaehyun’s lap. 

“You’re supposed to be mentoring me, mentor me!” Donghyuck complained and Jaehyun swatted his hand away, turning another page. 

“I’m leading by example, don’t you have homework?” Jaehyun asked and Donghyuck snatched the book out of Jaehyun’s lap, replacing it with his own head. 

“Pay attention to me, I am in need of mentoring. Do your job,” Donghyuck whined and Jaehyun threw his head back in exasperation. 

This boy was an absolute menace. 

For a second, he could understand why Mark ran. 

He loved being Donghyuck’s mentor, he did. He liked that he was able to be a hyung that the boy could rely on most, but they didn’t really have the relationship that other mentors had. He rarely came to him about homework or school, but more over relationships and gossip. He liked it because it felt more genuine that way. They felt like friends, and in three years when it was time for Donghyuck to graduate, he wouldn't think of Jaehyun as that senior who told him to do homework,  but the guy who helped him become a little more himself.

“Fine, you’ve got my attention, what do you want?” Jaehyun asked, looking down at the boy.

Donghyuck rolled over onto his back, staring up at Jaehyun.

“I need Mark Lee to love me back,” He answered simply and Jaehyun sighed.

“Have you tried a love potion?” Jaehyun joked. 

“Yes, it didn’t work,” He complained and Jaehyun looked at him weird. 

Why did he like him again?

“I just really want him to like me, because I like him so much, and I know that I’m a lot, but- I think we’d be nice together,” He whispered sincerely, playing with the hem of his pajama shirt.

Oh yeah, that was why.

How much of a good person he was, and actually kind and earnest he could be under that strange, strange exterior. 

“Okay. If you want Mark Lee to like you, you’ve got to stop coming on so strong. I know you mean well, but you can be overwhelming. Not everyone can face the full sun without getting a little burnt babe.” Jaehyun said, running his hands through Donghyuck’s hair. 

“So you want me to ignore him?” He asked and Jaehyun shrugged. 

He was kind of getting it. 

“But if I ignore him, how will he know that my heart beats only for him?” He asked and Jaehyun sighed. 

“Maybe don’t tell him that. That comes off as creepy. You have to be cool about it, have to show him that he’s not the only thing you care about. You have to actually become his friend, not that weird stalker that knows his favorite food. It would help to also just chill around him, he can be shy, and you can be a lot,” He said and Donghyuck nodded. 

“You’re so smart Hyung,” Donghyuck said and Jaehyun laughed. 

“I didn’t get to senior year on my looks alone,” Jaehyun teased. 

“That would have gotten you to eighth grade, max,” Donghyuck insulted him. 

“You little brat,” He said before tickling the boy, their conversation dissolving into a wrestling match. 

 

“Look who's coming over,” Ten hissed and Jaehyun turned his head with the rest of the group.

“You guys are idiots, you weren't all supposed to look at once, “ Ten griped.

“But you said to look,” Mark said as if he couldn’t see why Ten would say that and Jaehyun wondered yet again why Donghyuck even liked him.

“Yeah, but- never mind Mark, never mind,” Ten said as if he didn’t have the energy to explain it to the boy. Mark looked back again, looking at Donghyuck.

“I should go before he comes over,” Mark whispered and Jaehyun shook his head.

“No stay. He'll be chill this time,” Jaehyun said.

Hopefully the talk he had with Donghyuck last night would help and the boy would back off a little.

It was bound to work.

“Doubt it,” Mark complained. 

“Dude I promise,” Jaehyun said emphatically.

“I bet you lunch for the rest of the week he's going to freak,” Ten said, his voice sing-songy

“Bet,” Jaehyun said before turning back around to watch as Donghyuck and his three freshmen friends approached. 

They hung back, as usual before pushing him forward. 

“Here we go,” Ten said under his breath.

Jaehyun gave Donghyuck a small smile and Donghyuck smiled back. 

‘Donghyuck fighting,’ He mouthed and he watched his lips quirk up a little more as he nodded to himself as if he were psyching himself up.

“Hey hyuck,” Jaehyun said and he waved before his eyes fell on Mark. 

He could do it. 

Jaehyun had faith in him. 

“Hi Mark,” Donghyuck said, his voice seemingly melting and Jaehyun shook his head slightly. 

That wasn’t that bad, he wasn’t going to fail. 

“Hey Donghyuck,” Mark greeted and the smile on Jaehyun’s face melted off as the boy practically launched himself into Mark’s face. 

“Did you enjoy the lunch Donghyuckie made you, Donghyuckie made it extra specially, with love, could you taste the love? ” He said in a cutesy baby voice and Ten turned a devilish smirk on Jaehyun. 

“I’ve got to go ask a teacher a question,” Mark dismissed, pushing away from the table. 

“You’re so diligent in your studies, aigoo,” Donghyuck fawned and Mark’s eyes widened before sprinting down the hall. 

“He should really try out for the track team,” Donghyuck said dreamily.

Ten got up to throw his trash away.

“Congratulations, that talk you had really worked,” Ten said, stopping to pat Jaehyun on the shoulder.

“You should join us for lunch tomorrow, Jaehyun’s treating us to lunch,” Ten called, walking backwards away from the table. He headed out of the cafeteria, ruffling Renjun’s- his freshman mentee- hair on the way out. 

“I messed up, didn’t I?” Donghyuck asked, collapsing onto the seat in front of Jaehyun’s. His shoulders drooped and he slowly continued to deflate until he was laying his head on the table. 

“Yep, and my pockets are really going to pay for it,” Jaehyun complained, dropping his head onto the table along with him. 

“Struck out again?” Jaehyun heard and he looked up to see Donghyuck’s friends standing over him. 

“Yep,” Donghyuck said, his lips popping around the p miserably. 

Really did he have the right to sound so cute and dejected at the same time?

“And you managed to clear the table. That’s a record for you Donghyuckie,” Renjun said and Donghyuck glared up at the girl.

“Shut up,” He complained before dropping his head down on the table again. 

The bell rang and Jaehyun stood up, watching as Donghyuck didn’t move. 

“We’re going to be late for Math,” Jeno, the tallest of the freshmen said and Donghyuck shrugged.  

“Let me rot,” Donghyuck complained and Jaehyun rolled his eyes.  

“Hyung do you mind?” Jeno asked, pointed and Jaehyun sighed, getting out of his chair and hoisting Donghyuck onto his shoulders. 

“I said let me rot,” Donghyuck complained, swinging his feet lazily and Jaehyun shrugged. 

“If my pockets are going to struggle, so are you, you’re going to class,” Jaehyun said, carrying him to class.


	2. She's an evil genius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being publicly shamed, Donghyuck has to redeem himself. Cue Renjun with a master plan.

Donghyuck watched as Jaehyun came into the room, throwing his towel into the corner and dropping onto his bed, grabbing his phone and beginning to text. 

“Who are you texting? Is it Mark? Can you tell him I’m sorry for being weird?” Donghyuck asked from his position of stretching on the floor. 

“I’m not texting Mark, I’m texting Johnny hyung,” He pointed out. 

“Well, can you tell him to text Mark and tell him that I’m sorry for being weird?” Donghyuck pressed. 

“You know, it’ll come out as creepy and weird if I text him that right?” He asked and Donghyuck got off of the floor, getting onto Jaehyun’s bed. 

“Hyung, why didn’t you stop me?” He whined and Jaehyun laughed. 

“Have you ever seen a car crash, and you know you should just pass, but you can’t help but just watch? That was what that was, a car crash, and I couldn’t help but watch, no matter how much I wanted to leave, and trust me, it was so cringey, I wanted to leave,” He teased and Donghyuck’s face crumpled. 

He hated when he came off as weird, and he hated when people laughed at him. He couldn’t help how open he was, he wished he could control it, but he couldn’t. 

“Are you- don’t cry,” Jaehyun started and Donghyuck dropped his head into his lap, bunching his hands up in Jaehyun’s pajama pants as his tears started to fall. 

“Don’t cry, please, I’m sorry,” Jaehyun soothed, and Donghyuck wiped his tears on Jaehyun’s thigh. He didn’t know why, but he liked laying in Jaehyun’s lap, the boy messing with his hair and talking to him. 

It felt nice to have skinship, and that was something Donghyuck loved. 

Besides, his hyung had a comfortable lap.

“Hyung’s sorry Duckie,” He whispered, his hands combing through his hair. 

“I hate myself,” Donghyuck whispered. 

“Don’t. We all do questionable things in front of people that we like,” Jaehyun tried to reassure him and Donghyuck rolled his eyes. 

“No way, you’ve never done anything weird,” Donghyuck pointed out. 

“You weren’t here my freshman year,” 

“What happened your freshman year?” Donghyuck asked and Jaehyun shook his head. 

“If I told you, I’d have to kill you,” He teased.

“Tell me,” Donghyuck pleaded. 

“I- You know how when couples get together, they wear couple outfits?” Jaehyun asked softly and Donghyuck nodded. 

He’d dreamed of the couple t-shirts he and Mark would wear, the way the boy would intertwine their wrists to show the matching bracelets. 

His cheeks warmed just thinking of it. 

“Yeah, couple outfits are sweet, how is that anything like what me and Mark are like?” Donghyuck asked and Jaehyun dropped his head back against the wall. 

“Yeah, they are sweet, when you’re a couple. But when you show up at an all boys school wearing the exact same socks and shoes as someone with the same button unbuttoned, that gets really awkward, really quickly. Especially when they are not into you in the least bit, in fact, they like your best friend, and so they give you the let down speech, in front of the entire cafeteria, with your best friend behind you, it’s kind of awkward,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck laughed. 

That was way worse, at least he never wore matching clothes with Mark.

Wait-

“Who was the unlucky person?” Donghyuck asked. 

“Unlucky, anyone would be lucky to be with me, and I’m not going to tell you,” 

“Hyung tell me,” Donghyuck whined. 

He knew that the senior had a weakness for his whining. 

He was his cutest dongsaeng. 

“They’re still together,” Jaehyun whispered, his eyes still closed and his head still leaned back. 

“No, ew you had a crush on Ten Hyung, oh Hyung that’s so gross, Oh my god,” Donghyuck started. 

“Oh shut up, you like Mark ‘my prescription is 100/100, so you can’t see me' Lee,” Jaehyun teased and Donghyuck smacked his leg before getting comfortable in his lap. 

Jaehyun continued to run his hands through his hair and Donghyuck smiled to himself, feeling himself on the edge of sleep. 

They could fall asleep like this, they’d done it before.

“I didn’t know you were so embarrassing hyungie,” Donghyuck teased and Jaehyun plucked him in the temple gently.

Donghyuck looked up at him, sticking his tongue out to see that Jaehyun was dozing against the wall.

Objectively, Jaehyun was really attractive from this angle. 

Donghyuck put his head back down, rubbing his nose against his pajamas and smelling his peach body wash before opening his mouth and biting down on his thigh just because he could. 

“Fuck Duckie, watch your teeth,” Jaehyun groaned out, pulling on Donghyuck’s hair to get him to unlatch from his thigh. 

Donghyuck whined from the tension in his scalp and there was a loud slam behind them. 

Donghyuck sat up quickly with a squeal.

“What the heck was that?” He asked, and Jaehyun frowned, rubbing his eyes. 

“Did you forget to lock the door?” He asked and Donghyuck pushed his shoulder. 

“You’re the one who came in last, go see what that was,” Donghyuck complained and Jaehyun got off of the bed, padding over to the door. 

If it were a robber, his hyung was strong enough to beat him up. 

He hoped. 

Jaehyun opened the door and Donghyuck screamed from the tension.

“Who was it, is it a murderer, are we going to die?” He asked and Jaehyun closed the door. 

“There is no one there,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck’s heart beat faster. 

No one was there?

“What was it then?” Donghyuck whispered.

“Maybe a ghost,” Jaehyun joked before turning off the light.

“We should uh- we should get to bed right?” Donghyuck said softly and Jaehyun got back on his bed. 

“Yep,” He said and Donghyuck got off of the bed, getting into his own bed. 

He laid there, his heart thumping in his chest.

He heard something bump and he whined, putting the blanket over his head.

He heard another bump from closer in the room and he could swear there was something waiting at the edge of his bed. 

“You want to sleep in my bed?” Jaehyun asked and Donghyuck nodded with a squeak. 

“Come over here,” Jaehyun said, holding open his blanket. 

Donghyuck raced out of his bed, getting under the blanket with Jaehyun. He wrapped his arms and legs around him before putting his head on his chest. 

“Don’t worry, hyung will protect you from the ghosts,” Jaehyun said, no doubt smiling down at him with those stupid dimples and Donghyuck twisted his nipple in defiance before letting the older boy wrap his arms around him. 

“You’re too mean hyung,” Donghyuck said before closing his eyes, falling asleep. 

  
  


Donghyuck packed up his books as the bell rang. All morning Renjun had been looking over at him and giggling before looking back at her sketchbook.

It was kind of weird, because smiling was not something that Renjun did when she looked at him. She was more of the scowl and give the middle finger type. 

Although, maybe she’d been struck for inspiration for her Markhyuck comics. 

She was an excellent artist, and often wrote comics about her friends and their love, there was nothing she loved more than gay love, and Donghyuck gave her more than enough fodder with his unrelenting crush on Mark Lee. 

At least he and Mark could be together on the page.

“Who’s ready for Lunch?” Jeno asked, coming to lean against his desk and Jaemin piled in next to him.

“Right, who’s ready for a front row ticket to Donghyuck embarrassing himself?” Jaemin asked wrapping his arm around Jeno’s shoulder. 

Renjun came to stand next to Jaemin. Jaemin tried to wrap his arm around her shoulder and she elbowed him away.

“Is Jaehyun hyung really buying us all lunch today?” Jeno asked and Donghyuck groaned. 

“I’m going on a diet, you may have heard of it, it’s called starve myself until I freaking die and get far away from Mark Lee. It’s really effective, and because of that I will no longer be eating lunch in the cafeteria,” Donghyuck said miserably.

“But if you’re not there, he won’t buy us lunch, Jeno’s hungry, and its pizza day,” Jeno said cutely and Donghyuck groaned. 

“Let me rot, I don't deserve pizza” He complained, before laying his head down on his desk.

“Yah, Donghyuck di, get up, I’m hungry and I’m not sitting here while you complain,” She said sharply before pausing,

“Besides, don’t you want to go see Jaehyun oppa,” Renjun asked, her voice cutesy and Donghyuck looked up at her.

“What am I going to do about this Mark situation?” Donghyuck whined. 

“Mark still? Aren’t you over him?” She asked. 

“No, I tried to get Jaehyun hyung to help, but it didn’t work and I still love Mark Lee,” He complained and Renjun flushed before squealing. 

“I’ve got it, I know how you’re going to make this work. You’ve got to make Mark jealous,” She proposed and he frowned. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” He said and Renjun leaned her head against the desk. 

“Listen here simpleton, Mark Lee runs away from you when you try to be cutesy towards him, but if you were to you know, ignore him in favor of a hotter, older, more mature senior who wouldn’t mind you in his lap, maybe then- maybe Mark will wise up,” Renjun explained slowly.

“But where am I going to find a senior who’s hotter than Mark Lee, it doesn’t exist,” He said and Renjun headbutted him.

“Jaehyun oppa you absolute dolt,” Renjun said exasperatedly before standing up and fixing her skirt. 

“Come on, I’m hungry, and we’ve already wasted three minutes,” She said, turning to walk away and Donghyuck pushed out of the chair, rubbing his sore forehead. He followed the trio sorely, dragging his feet as he went. 

When she said move, they moved.

 

Donghyuck stopped at the entrance of the cafeteria to see Jaehyun, Mark and Ten standing in line. Ten was bent over, looking in the ice cream case, no doubt about to have a meal of nothing but sweets. Mark was leaning against the wall next to them, moving his hands about erratically, the way he normally did when he was rapping and Donghyuck found it just as endearing as always. 

He sighed and Renjun punched him in the back before using her hands to physically avert his eyes. 

“Jaehyun, focus on Jaehyun, make Mark Lee jealous by focusing on Jaehyun,” Renjun said, massaging his temples and he nodded, taking a deep breath.

“Now, go, go get that hunk to like you,” She said, pushing him forward. 

He could Jaemin and Jeno let out the same indignant ‘hey’.

He crossed the cafeteria, coming to stop in front of the trio.

Mark Lee stiffened, straightening up against the wall.

“Hey Ten hyung,” He greeted, who gave him a small wave, biting the tip of his lunch card, no doubt ready to laugh at him.

“Hey, Mark,” He said, turning his head to keep from staring at Mark. 

“Hi Jaehyunnie hyung,” He said, his voice softer and the boy smiled at him, his dimples out on full display.

“Hey Hyuckie,” He said and Donghyuck looked down.

“Is the offer still there, for hyung to buy me lunch?” He asked before looking up at him.

“Yeah, of course, any time,” He said and Donghyuck scooted closer to the senior, grabbing his arm and wrapping it around his shoulder. 

“Thank you hyung,” He said cutely and Jaehyun just pulled him into his side. 

“Oh- okay,” Mark said from behind him and Donghyuck let out a short breath, determined not to look back at the boy.

This was going to work. 

He could feel it.

They sat down at the table, and Renjun, Jeno, and Jaemin walked up to the table. 

“Hi Ten ge, can we come sit?” Renjun asked, and Ten nodded, reaching out and fixing a piece of her hair that had run astray.

“Yeah, come on, you should have come earlier, Jaehyun was buying lunches,” Ten said and Jaehyun glared at him.

“Don’t worry, you can join us for the rest of the week, Jaehyun’s still buying,” Ten challenged and Jeno high fived Jaemin. 

“Stop inviting people to have lunch with us,” Jaehyun hissed at Ten.

“Us sitting won’t be a problem, will it oppa?” Renjun asked and Jaehyun shook his head with a smile. 

He was really too accommodating, and Renjun could play innocent far too well. 

“No, have a seat, please,” He said and Renjun came to sit beside him. 

“Oh, I don’t think we’ll fit, maybe we should lap up,” Renjun suggested. 

“You could sit on-” Jeno started and Renjun kicked him in the shin. 

“Maybe I could sit on hyung’s lap?” Donghyuck said, getting the hint.

“Yeah sure, come on,” Jaehyun said, lifting him onto his lap.

Renjun slid into the extra space and Donghyuck leaned forward. 

“Could hyuckie have a fry?” Donghyuck asked and Jaehyun leaned forward, grabbing one and feeding it to him. 

Donghyuck looked up to see both Ten and Mark gaping at them. 

Maybe Renjun really was an evil genius.


	3. Who Was He to Deny Him?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun gets closer to Donghyuck and all of his friends are starting to notice.

Jaehyun sat down, putting the two lunch trays he’d been carrying down on the table. Renjun, Jeno, Jaemin, and Donghyuck were following him to the table. 

The freshmen had joined him at the table, and Donghyuck had been acting strangely affectionate.

Well, it wasn’t strange that Donghyuck was affectionate, he was used to having the boy in his lap in their room, or hanging off of his neck, or laying on his chest, because Donghyuck craved affection. But normally while he was being affectionate, he was talking about Mark. 

Donghyuck hadn’t said a thing about Mark.

Maybe Donghyuck was taking his heed, and backing off of Mark Lee. 

Or maybe, a small part of him kind of hoped, Donghyuck was moving on, to him.

He didn’t want to keep that thought in his head, because it was useless, and even if he thought Donghyuck was cute, the boy had never really seen him the same way. 

“Thanks for lunch,” Ten said cutely as he slid into the booth behind Johnny and Jaehyun stuck his middle finger up at him. 

Mark had brought his own lunch, too afraid of putting Jaehyun out. 

Jaehyun appreciated it, because his pockets were looking kind of thin. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Jaehyun hissed and Ten stuck his tongue out at him before cuddling up to Johnny’s side.

Jaehyun sat down, scooting to the end of the booth so the rest of the freshmen could scoot in.

“Hyung, you shouldn’t use that language,” Donghyuck admonished as he placed himself into his lap. 

“I’ve heard you say worse things,” Renjun pointed out and Donghyuck lunged at the girl. She smacked him in the forehead and Donghyuck sat back against Jaehyun’s chest, pouting. 

Jaehyun rubbed at the reddening skin and Donghyuck leaned up, begging for a kiss on the forehead. 

Jaehyun complied mindlessly.

“What the hell is going on?” Johnny asked and Jeno looked up. 

“Jaehyun hyung lost a bet, so hyung is buying us all lunch,” Jeno said, giving a cute smile. 

“Hyung is so cool,” Jaemin said full of aegyo and shooting finger guns at Jaehyun.

“Stop flirting Jaemin,” Renjun said.

“Yeah, that’s Donghyuck’s job,” Jeno added in and Donghyuck rolled his eyes at Jeno. 

“Okay, so is today a mentor day?” Johnny asked slowly. 

“Nope, our mentor day is tomorrow,” Donghyuck said cheerily. 

“When’s our next mentor day Ten-ge?” Renjun asked and Ten bit his lip.

“What are you guys doing for mentoring?” Ten asked and Jaehyun looked down at Donghyuck.

“You wanna do ice skating tomorrow?” Jaehyun asked and Donghyuck shrugged, snuggling back into his chest.

“We’re doing ice skating,” Jaehyun confirmed and Ten looked over at Renjun. 

“We’re going Ice skating tomorrow,” Ten answered before looking over at Johnny. 

“And Oppa will come with us,” Ten said, leaning into Johnny’s shoulder, and holding his arm. 

“What- Why am I being dragged into this?” Johnny asked and Ten leaned up, whispering something into his ear.

“Yeah, I’ll come,” Johnny said and Mark clamped his hand over his mouth, trying to hold in a giggle. 

“Oh my god,” Renjun sighed and Ten bit his straw. 

“I mean, it’s not a lie,” Ten said provocatively and Jaehyun scoffed in disgust. 

“Who said you were invited?” Jaehyun said and Ten leaned against Johnny. 

“I said,” Ten said and Jaehyun sighed, giving in. 

He knew there was no way he was getting out of doing what Ten said. Ten for some reason was someone who always got what he wanted. In their friend group, Ten normally did whatever he wanted, because he had Johnny behind him, and Jaehyun was too laidback to actually fight him on anything. 

“Can we come?” Jeno and Jaemin asked at the same time and Johnny looked over at the two of them. 

“Might as well, you can invite your Mentor’s too, who’s your mentors?” Johnny asked.

“Doyoung,” Jeno answered and Ten shook his head.

“Nope, you’re not invited,” Ten answered. 

“Ten-ge,” Renjun complained, leaning against Ten’s shoulder. 

“You know I can’t have Doyoung within five feet of me, or it’s hands on sight,” Ten explained faux sweetly and Renjun sighed before she smiled. 

“You’re right ge. Sorry boys, you can’t come,” She said sweetly to the boys who raised an eyebrow simultaneously, as if they were confused by her sweet tendencies. 

Jaehyun didn’t really understand how they could be confused. Even with the stories that Donghyuck told, he couldn’t believe that the girl was anything other than the sweet and innocent girl that her image put out. 

“We’ll have a bro date and Renjun won’t be invited,” Jeno said before digging into his food. 

Donghyuck leaned back, and Jaehyun was suddenly reminded that he did in fact have a lapful of one Donghyuck Lee. 

“Hyung feed me,” He said cutely and Jaehyun rolled his eyes fondly as he rolled up his sleeves. 

Who was he to deny him?

 

“And we’ll be back right after a word from our sponsors,” Johnny announced into the mic before turning off the feed in order to send it to commercial. 

Jaehyun pulled his headphones off his ear as Johnny did so, leaning back in his chair. 

“So what’s going on with you and Donghyuck?” Johnny asked and Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. 

“What are you talking about?” He asked and Johnny gave him a look. 

“You know, Ten makes that face, he’s rubbing off on you,” Jaehyun said to avert the conversation. 

“Shut up dude and answer my questions,” Johnny said and Jaehyun put his headphones back on. 

“How can I shut up and answer your questions? What good is this college degree you’re working on?” Jaehyun asked before the commercial ended and he leaned back into the mic, ready to start their segment. 

He knew that they’d talk when they finished the show, but that time would hopefully help Johnny forget this line of questioning. 

 

It didn’t. 

 

“It’s not- nothing’s going on, he’s just being the same Donghyuck as normal,” Jaehyun said and Johnny opened his mouth, as if he were about to protest before stopping himself. 

“Nothing happened between you two?” He asked and Jaehyun shook his head. 

“No,” Jaehyun answered before looking over at Johnny. 

“Is it- nevermind,” He said. 

He didn’t want to ask Johnny would it be weird if he actually did date Donghyuck. 

It’s not like anything would happen between the two of them, so he didn’t know why he was entertaining the thought at all. 

Really, it wasn’t as if he really, really liked Donghyuck, right?

He just thought the freshman was looking cute these days. 

Hell, Renjun was cute too, but that didn’t mean he wanted to date. 

Taeyong was cute too, and he didn’t want to be anywhere near the older boy. 

“I just think it’s weird, last time I was here, he was packing lunches for my little brother, you two spend a little time together in the dorm and when I come back, he’s straddling you and you’re feeding him french fries,” Johnny pointed out and Jaehyun shook his head. 

“He’s always been affectionate, and the only reason he isn’t bringing Mark Lee any food was because I was paying,” Jaehyun said before walking out of the studio. 

“I’m headed out,” Jaehyun called and Johnny rushed after him. 

“You want a ride home?” He asked and Jaehyun shook his head. 

“I’ll walk home, besides, aren’t you and Ten spending ‘special time’ together tonight? I don’t think he’d be happy with me for making him wait,” Jaehyun pointed out and Johnny shrugged smugly. 

“Text me when you get ready to go to the rink, let’s meet up?” Johnny proposed as he ran to his car and Jaehyun nodded, waving the boy off before heading in the opposite way towards his school and his dorm room. 

 

He made it to his room, slipping his shoes off as he unlocked his door. 

He kicked his shoes into the corner before letting his eyes slide up. 

Donghyuck was laying in his bed, curled up in a ball, the blue light from the moon slotting over his abdomen. 

“Hyung?” The boy asked softly and Jaehyun changed his clothes in the corner before climbing onto the bed. 

“What are you doing?” He asked and Donghyuck rolled over to look at him. 

“Did you just get home? What time is it? Did you walk? It’s cold out there,” He complained, his voice soft from sleep and high pitched in his own natural tone. 

“I’m fine, what are you doing in my bed?” He asked and even in the moonlight he could see the dust of red on his cheeks. 

“I was supposed to be waiting up for you, I must have failed,” Donghyuck lied and Jaehyun got under the blanket. 

“You’re lying to me, you would never wait up for me, what is it?” He asked before pausing.

“You got scared of the ghost didn’t you?” Jaehyun asked and Donghyuck glared at him. 

“I’m no coward!” He protested even though Jaehyun could see that that was what it was. 

“It’s okay, hyung will protect you,” He teased, wrapping his arm around the shorter boy. 

“I’m not scared,” Donghyuck protested and Jaehyun raised his head. 

“What’s that in the corner?”   
Donghyuck hid his eyes in Jaehyun’s neck, holding the boy close to him in an attempt not to see what it was.

“Hyung, stop, it’s not funny,” He whined and Jaehyun took a deep breath, trying to control the rapid beat of his heart. 

“I was just playing, it’s fine, you can sleep here,” Jaehyun placated the boy who immediately intertwined his legs with Jaehyun’s. 

“You’re cold hyung, I told you it was cold out there,” Donghyuck mumbled, hugging him tighter as if to pass off some of his body heat and Jaehyun leaned his head on the younger boy’s, letting himself be content as the boy finally dropped off back into sleep. 

He didn’t know why he thought anything had changed. 

Donghyuck was being his normal clingy self, and he was going to be his normal self as well. 

Nothing had changed.

 

Jaehyun walked into the rink, his arms around Donghyuck's shoulder.

He really did cherish his time with Donghyuck,  the mentoring process was so fun, and he always had a great time with Donghyuck,  who treated him like a friend and not someone to be awkward with. 

“Donghyuck!” Renjun called as they walked in and they walked up to where they were lounging, Ten tying up his laces as Johnny and Mark stood at the counter, exchanging their shoes for skates. 

“Oh, Jaehyun hyung, Donghyuck,” Mark said as he turned and Jaehyun turned to look over at Donghyuck, ready to watch the boy freak out or something. Instead the boy reached out, high fiving Mark before turning to hug Renjun. 

“You look cute,” Donghyuck complimented the girl. 

“Thank you! I dressed her,” Ten shouted from the bench and Renjun rolled her eyes, popping her hip out. 

“Ten ge dressed me,” She said, running her hands through her curled ponytail. 

“I dressed myself,” Donghyuck said simply and Jaehyun laughed.

“Next time I’ll dress you,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck leaned against his side. 

“The dress included? I want the Ariana fantasy too,” Donghyuck joked and Ten laughed before slapping his hands over his mouth. 

“Let’s go skate,” Ten said, grabbing Johnny’s hand and pulling him onto the ice. 

“So, this isn’t going to be a mentoring day, it’s just going to be Johnny and Ten day,” Renjun said before looking between Jaehyun, Donghyuck, and Mark.

“Hey Mark, do you want to skate with me?” Renjun asked, messing with her skirt. 

“Uh- yeah sure,” Mark said, getting onto the ice with the others. 

“So I guess that just leaves us?” Jaehyun asked and Donghyuck nodded, holding his hand out for Jaehyun to go first.

“Nah, you go first,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck pushed him on the ice, keeping his hands on his hips.

“You little brat,” Jaehyun said, trying to turn around to get Donghyuck, who zoomed off across the rink. 

“Come get me hyung!” Donghyuck called from across the rink and Jaehyun went to chase after him. 

Jaehyun chased him around, letting the younger teen get away just because he knew how easy it would have been to actually catch him. 

He was taller than the boy, and his legs longer, and he didn’t want to stop the squeaking laughter that was coming from Donghyuck. He’d stop far away, laughing and half bent over. The boy was wearing a white t-shirt and some jeans, a flannel wrapped around his waist. 

It was honestly an outfit that Donghyuck had worn before, but he looked really good today, and Jaehyun wasn’t sure that if it was just because how happy he looked, or if his views of the younger were changing and he was seeing him as more than just his cute dongsaeng.

Jaehyun looked around, trying to distract himself from the way his heart was beating in his chest.

Johnny was skating backwards, holding Ten’s hands as the younger boy laughed. Mark was skating next to Renjun, chatting easily with her, her arm wrapped around his.

“They’re really so gross,” Donghyuck said into his ear and Jaehyun nearly slipped, grabbing onto Donghyuck to keep him from hitting the ice. 

“Be careful hyung, you’re going to fall, and you know you’re so old, you might break a hip,” Donghyuck teased and he plucked the younger boy on the forehead. 

“Hyungie, that hurt,” Donghyuck pouted, giving his puppy dog eyes. 

Jaehyun leaned forward, ready to kiss the boy on the forehead before pushing the boy onto the floor. 

“Jerk!” Donghyuck yelled and Jaehyun gave him a wink and blew him a kiss before skating away. 

Donghyuck got up to chase him, catching him quickly.  Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s waist, leaning his forehead on Jaehyun’s rib. 

“Can we get something to drink?” Donghyuck asked and Jaehyun nodded, letting Donghyuck push his body until they were off the ice.

Jaehyun readjusted so that his arm was around Donghyuck’s shoulders, the boy cuddling into him. 

“What do you want?” He asked and Donghyuck moved forward to look at the menu, grabbing Jaehyun’s hand to pull him along. 

Jaehyun let go, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and leaning his head on his shoulder. 

“I want hot chocolate,” Donghyuck pointed out and Jaehyun nodded, reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

“You’re paying again hyung?” Donghyuck asked and Jaehyun nodded. 

“Yeah, I got paid,” Jaehyun answered. 

Really, he asked his mom to loan him some money until his next paycheck, because they wiped his bank account buying lunches all week. 

He didn’t want to tell Donghyuck that, that wasn’t cool in the least bit. 

“Hyung, you treat me well,” Donghyuck said softly as they paid for their drinks. Jaehyun tried to hide his face in Donghyuck’s neck, his ears turning bright red. 

He couldn’t help it.

He really liked the freshman.

They grabbed their drinks before heading to a table where they could sit and chat. 

“So now I’ve got a test next week, and two papers due after that. I’m not really worried about it, because it’s just music, but that’s really all I’ve got to work on,” Donghyuck explained and Jaehyun nodded, trying to keep himself focused on what Donghyuck was telling him. 

“Wait hyung let me-” Donghyuck said, scooting closer to him at the table and reaching his hand up to cup his cheek. 

“You’ve got something,” Donghyuck started, leaning into his space and Jaehyun felt his heart speed up in his chest. 

He felt the boy’s thumb swipe over his top lip and he leaned down a little, thinking about how nice it would be to kiss the boy, how easy it would be to close this gap and just-

“Hey guys,what are you doing?” Johnny asked as they scooched into the round table, squishing them together and interrupting the moment. 

“Just doing some mentoring, you know the reason we’re here,” Jaehyun covered up and Ten raised an eyebrow. 

“Right,” Ten said sarcastically. 

“Renjun’s a really good artist,” Donghyuck blurted out and Jaehyun looked over at the boy. 

“What?” He asked and Donghyuck shrugged. 

It was girl’s turn to turn red.

“You’re an artist? What medium?” Mark asked and she shrugged. 

“She makes comics, like manga,” Donghyuck started. 

“Oh, I would love to read one,” Mark said and She shook her head. 

“I just draw the pictures, I’m not the story type, but Jeno, he’s where most of my stories come from, Donghyuck too,” She pointed out and Mark turned to him. 

“You write?” He asked and Donghyuck shook his head. 

“No, I mostly talk? It’s kind of my thing. I just sort of tell her stories, and she draws them, and Jeno makes it a lot more eloquent,” He said and Mark nodded. 

“Oh, you definitely do inspire her,” Ten said, tapping his lips as if he had a secret. 

“Ten- ge, please,” Renjun started. 

“Like her latest one, it is uh- steamy,” Ten started. 

“You started a new story? Is it a part of Haechan?” Donghyuck asked and Ten turned to her. 

“He hasn’t read it yet? You’re holding out,” Ten teased her. 

“Ge ge please,” She said, her voice serious and Ten’s eyes slid to Jaehyun and then to Donghyuck. They finally returned to Renjun.

“Oh,” He said and Mark cleared his throat. 

“What is Haechan?” He asked and she cleared her throat. 

“It’s a anthology piece I have, about two characters, Haechan and M, who are destined to be together but torn apart by circumstance, fate, and a old hag of a wizard,” She said before looking down. 

“It’s kind of in the series, but there’s a new character,” She said and Haechan raised an eyebrow. 

“Who?” He asked and she shook her head slightly. 

“It’s nobody, really,” she said before looking up, Ten reaching over to fix the wisps of her bangs. 

She glared at him, blowing a breath to dislodge one of the pieces before shifting her eyes to the older teens. 

“So, what are you guys doing after this?” She asked and Mark shrugged. 

“I’m hitting up the movies with Lucas and yangyang, what about you?” He asked and she shrugged. 

“I say we have a big gay sleepover orgy,” Donghyuck said, wrapping his arms around her shoulder. 

“That sounds like a typical night for Ten,” Jaehyun teased and Ten smacked his shoulder. 

“We were going to invite you to a party at John’s, but you’re not invited,” He said. 

“Good, I’ll go to the big gay sleepover orgy,” Jaehyun said, wrapping his arm around Donghyuck and leaning his head on his. 

“Sorry hyung, but you’ve got to be fourteen and under to enjoy this ride, and unfortunately you’re too old,” Donghyuck said, pushing him away and Renjun cleared her throat. 

“I mean, if oppa wants to come, I wouldn’t stop him, from coming, with you,” Renjun said.

“Or on you,” Ten and Renjun both hissed under their breath and Jaehyun elbowed Ten in the side. 

“Shut up,” He said and Donghyuck laughed. 

“Oh a gay boy could only dream,” He said dreamily and Ten laughed again before clapping his hands over his mouth. 

“You’re coming to the party at John’s,” Ten said through his fingers and Jaehyun sighed but leaned back in his chair, content with their plans.

 

Jaehyun took the stairs two at a time, racing up the stairs to get to Johnny’s dorm. 

“Someone’s eager to get up there,” Ten called from the second landing and Jaehyun leaned over the banister to look at him. 

“I’m eager not to be walking up these stairs anymore. Don’t get mad because you’re too short to take the stairs two at a time,” Jaehyun stuck his tongue out before dashing up the stairs, hearing the dancer chasing after him. 

“Babe, don’t hurt him too bad,” Johnny called as Jaehyun wiggled through the door, full out sprinting to Johnny’s door. 

“Taeyong! Taeyong!” Jaehyun called, banging on the door. 

“That’s not exactly the pounding I’d imagined you doing when you called out my name,” Taeyong teased as he opened the door and Jaehyun rolled his eyes, pushing past him. 

“I’m still a minor, you’re sexually harassing me,” Jaehyun joked as he walked into the room.

“Haven’t you ever heard of age is nothing but a number?” Taeyong said and Jaehyun flopped on Taeyong’s bed. 

“Fifteen to life is just a number too,” He said and Ten barrelled into the room, death in his eyes. 

He pounced on the bed, pulling Taeyong’s pillow from under Jaehyun’s head and proceeding to beat him with it before holding it over Jaehyun’s face. 

“He insulted your height?” Taeyong guessed.

“For the last time,” Ten said, bearing down harder. 

“Ten, how many times do I have to tell you, you can’t suffocate our friends,” Johnny said, lifting the smaller boy off of Jaehyun’s chest and depositing him on Johnny’s bed. 

“But he called me short,” Ten said with a pout. 

“I know, that wasn’t nice, He should apologize,” Johnny said, giving into Ten. 

“Um, I almost died?” Jaehyun said, his chest rising and falling quickly from the renewed source of air. 

Johnny just continued to coo at Ten. 

“Being in my bed will do that to you,” Taeyong teased and Jaehyun reached across, smacking Taeyong’s stomach.

“So what did you guys do today?” Taeyong asked, straightening out his pillows from the mess that Ten had left it. 

“Hung out with our mentors,” Jaehyun said as he stretched himself out on Taeyong’s bed. Taeyong made himself a little ball beside him, like he usually did. 

Johnny and Ten just laid on top of each other, making it hard to distinguish which body part belonged to whom. 

“Oh, what was that like, what did you do? Why did you go Johnny hyung?” Taeyong asked. 

“To bankroll,” Johnny answered and Ten leaned over, kissing him softly. 

“Thank you oppa,” Ten said cutely. 

“You mean Sucrose pappy,” Jaehyun said and Ten rolled his eyes. 

“You sound more and more like those freshman everyday,” Ten accused. 

“Freshmen? What freshmen?” Taeyong asked. 

“Our mentees. You know how Jaehyun’s mentee has a crush on our Mark Lee?” Ten started. 

“Yeah, everyone knows, even Dean Rivers knows,”

“Well, Jaehyunnie made a really bad bet about Donghyuck embarrassing himself in front of Mark, and had to buy lunch all week, of course that meant the freshmen sat with us all week.”

“Was it worse than Jaehyun’s freshman year when-”

“We don’t talk about that,” Jaehyun said, pouncing on Taeyong and covering his mouth. 

“I wouldn’t, he probably likes that,” Johnny called absently and Jaehyun pulled away with a face of disgust. 

“I  didn’t even say anything,” Taeyong protested and Jaehyun frowned. 

“Yeah, but you thought it,” He said and Taeyong shrugged. 

“You got me there,” He answered before wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun rolled his eyes but let him stay tangled up in him.

He did like Taeyong, he thought he was funny, and interesting, but- he just wasn’t that into him romantically. 

“So, how is plan Markhyuck going?” Taeyong asked and Jaehyun snorted. 

“Oh, it’s not,” He said and Taeyong looked over at him. 

“Why not?”

“Because Donghyuckie has a crush on Jaehyun,” Ten teased and Jaehyun’s eyes widened. 

“What- no, what are you even talking about, he doesn’t like me,” Jaehyun sputtered. 

“He’s been sitting in your lap all week, making you feed him, chasing you around the skating rink, he likes you,” Ten said and Taeyong pouted. 

“But your lap is hyung’s spot,” He said sorely. 

“Yeah well, there’s someone new in town, and Jaehyun doesn’t seem so opposed to it,” Ten said and Jaehyun shook his head.

“No- it’s not like that, we’re just- you’re suping me up,” Jaehyun said and Taeyong raised his eyebrow. 

“How can we supe you up if you’re opposed to it?” Taeyong asked and Jaehyun buried his face in the pillow. 

“Oh my god, look at how red his ears are!” Johnny called and Jaehyun threw a pillow at him, changing the conversation abruptly.


	4. The Gayfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck needs some help learning how to flirt

_ His lips trailed down his stomach, the muscles quivering in it’s wake.  _

_ “What are you doing?” The elder asked, his chest heaving. _

_ Haechan looked up at him, his eyes wide, yet devious.  _

_ “Help me forget him,” He whispered.  _

_ Yoon-oh nodded, threading his hands in the red strands of hair before pushing his head down towards the main course.  _

_ “Never think of anyone but me,” Yoon-oh said and Haechan sunk lower, engulfing the man’s member in his mouth. _

“Holy shit RJ, this is no joke,” Donghyuck said, his legs leaning against the headboard. 

He pulled the sketchbook away from his face, looking at her upside down. 

She was sitting on the end of the bed cross legged, removing her nail polish. 

Jaemin was on one side of her, holding the nail polish remover, and Jeno on the other side, resting his head in her lap. 

“I don’t get it though, who is this new guy?” Donghyuck asked and Renjun shrugged. 

“I don’t know, I just thought him up, I’m kind of out of markhyuck right now,” She said and Donghyuck sat up, crossing his arms.

“Oh yeah, that’s right, because it’s Markjun right now,” Donghyuck said and Renjun reached forward, pulling Donghyuck’s hair hard. 

“MarkJun my ass, Like I would like that lame idiot,” Renjun said and Donghyuck shrugged. 

“Seemed like it to me, the whole time all you did was hold his hand and giggle. ‘Oh Mark you’re so funny’ ‘Oh Mark you’re so handsome’ ‘Oh Mark I want to have your furbabies’,” Donghyuck mocked. 

“His furbabies? Injunnie, how could you?” Jeno said and she plucked him in the forehead. 

“I already have two idiot boyfriends, what do I need with a third. I didn’t say any of that, you must have confused me with yourself,” She said and Donghyuck just stared her down. 

“Did you hold his hand?” Jaemin asked and Renjun shrugged. 

“Platonically, they were gross and sweaty. To be honest, Ten ge brought Johnny Oppa, and I didn’t want to be stuck third wheeling it, so I hung out with Mark,” Renjun said before leaning down, kissing Jeno on the forehead.

“I was thinking of the two of you the whole time, his sweaty palm meant nothing,” she teased, moving to kiss Jaemin’s cheek. 

“You guys are cool and all, but you’re missing the best option, you could have let me hang out with Mark Lee, you know, considering that I want him as my boyfriend and all,” Donghyuck said as if it were obvious. 

“Are we still doing this Markhyuck thing?” She asked and he nodded. 

“Duh, what else could we do?” He asked and she opened her mouth before shaking her head. 

“If you hung out with Mark, I would have had to hang out with Jaehyun oppa, with his big arms, and broad back, and- what was I thinking, I should’ve switched with you,” She said dreamily and Jeno smacked her thigh.

“We’re right here,” He said and gave him a quick smile. 

“Just kidding,” She paused, “Mostly.”

“Look, I was helping you out, while you were having fun with Jaehyun Oppa, I was uh… talking to Mark, gathering intel,” She said and he leaned forward, putting his hands under his chin. 

“Really, what did you learn? What did you find out?” He asked and she bit her lip. 

“He uh- he talked about you a lot. He kept asking about what was going on between you and Jaehyun hyung,” She said. 

“Oh, did you tell him it was nothing, that I wanted him and only him?” He asked. 

“No, I just said that, whatever it was, it was pretty streamy,” She insinuated. 

“You what? Why would you do that? How can he like me if he thinks I’m with Jaehyun?” Donghyuck groaned, falling backwards onto the bed. 

“Because you idiot, he’s asking about you, he’s curious. I would even dare say jealous,” She said and he sat up just as quickly as he fell.

“Jealous, did you say Jealous?” He asked. 

“I did, so you know what this means right?” She asked and Donghyuck nodded.

“I must call him and declare my love for him right now so that he knows that I love only him, then we’ll live happily ever after and adopt a million fur babies,” Donghyuck said and she flicked his forehead. 

“No idiot. It means that you capitalize on this moment, you keep at it with Jaehyun oppa, give him something to be jealous of. The more you flirt with oppa, and sit on his lap, and just be around him, the more Mark will boil with envy until he can’t help himself and he explodes with a fiery passion, pinning you against a locker and ravaging you until you can’t breathe,” She said grandly and Donghyuck sighed. 

“You really think he’ll ravage me?” Donghyuck said hopefully.

“Trust me, by the end of this, you’ll get ravaged all right,” She said and He slumped against the headboard. 

He was going to get him a man.

 

Donghyuck looked over at the bed next to his, watching as Jaehyun’s chest rose and fell. 

He didn’t know exactly what he was going to do. 

He understood the basic premise of it, flirt with Jaehyun to make Mark Lee jealous. 

It was working obviously, at least that’s what Renjun said, but he didn’t know what to do. 

He wasn’t the flirting type, or at least, he wasn’t intentionally good at flirting. 

He was lovey, and affectionate, and  _ a lot _ , but he wasn’t the type to wink and have men all over him. 

How could he show that he was flirting, that was obvious enough for Mark Lee to get jealous, without making him uncomfortable, because all he had were the heart eyes, and stalkerish obsession thing, and that wasn’t helping at all. 

He punched his pillow, resituating as he looked at Jaehyun, wondering what he was dreaming about. 

He looked so serene, and completely unbothered about crushes. 

He couldn’t even imagine the boy having a crush on anyone. 

He’d never seen Jaehyun so much as look at someone in that way. 

The boy was so friendly, he didn’t even know what it would be like if he paid special attention to someone. 

Jaehyun paid special attention to all of his friends.

Like he always let Donghyuck cuddle him, and never minded hanging out with him, even when his admittedly much cooler friends were around. 

He never seemed ashamed of Donghyuck, when he should be. 

His hyung was really cool.

Which was weird that his hyung didn’t have anyone in his life. 

He wasn’t ugly, in fact, Jaehyun was really attractive, especially with the way his jawline sloped, and those stupidly deep dimples. 

And he was a hunk body wise, Renjun had been right about that. 

_ Me: I’m having a crisis _

_ RJ Huang: Donghyuck, I swear to god, if you are bothering about something stupid, I’ll kill you _

_ RJ Huang: and i’ll make it look like an accident _

_ Me: It’s about operation get that JaeD, which is a dumb name, because I want the MarkD _

_ Me:But I digress _

_ Me: I’m nevous _

_ Me:Nervous* _

_ Me:i’m getting second thots _

_ Me:thoughts* _

_ RJ Huang: No second thoughts! _

_ RJ Huang: only thoughts I want to see are thots _

_ RJ Huang:you will not ruin that gay shit for me _

_ Me: How do I flirt with him, that’s obvious enough for Mark to see and get jealous, he’s used to me sitting on his lap by now, it’s not shocking _

_ Me:I’m running out of ideas _

_ Me:Where’s Jeno at? He’s our copywriter _

_ Me: I need him to ghost write me that gay shit!!! _

_ RJ Huang: Don’t look at Jeno, he’s shit at flirting _

_ RJ Huang: and Jaemin can’t read, he’s flirtatious but dumb as a rock. _

_ RJ Huang: my dumb little baby <3 _

_ RJ Huang: I’ve got an idea, but I can’t say that it’ll be easy, or a good one, or won’t end in you pregnant _

_ Me:???? _

_ RJ Huang: We have to go to the thot queen herself _

_ RJ Huang: The HFIC _

_ RJ Huang: The flirting fairy _

_ RJ Huang: We gotta go to the gayfather _

_ Me: Oh no _

_ Me: I’m not sure I’m ready for that _

_ RJ Huang: Don’t worry, one doesn’t prepare for something like this, you’ll never be ready. _

_ RJ Huang: Meet me at the photo lab before classes. _

 

Donghyuck sighed, rolling over and looking at the clock. 

He’d better get to bed if he wanted to get up early enough to make his lunch and meet Renjun.

He was going to regret this, he knew it.

 

Donghyuck stood at the door, Renjun standing beside him.

“I can’t do this, I change my mind, I’ll look up flirting online, I’ll do something else,” Donghyuck said and Renjun shook his head. 

“That won’t work, besides, we already set up an appointment, we can’t bail now, let’s go you coward,” Renjun said and Donghyuck pondered if it’d be wrong to hit her.

Would he be considered a woman beater, or would people understand?

Then again, she’d beat his ass three weeks to sunday, and then sic jeno on him.

Renjun knocked on the door and Donghyuck glared at her. 

“Come in,” the voice lilted and Donghyuck shook his head. 

“I really can’t do this,” He said, turning and Renjun pushed the door open, pushing Donghyuck in, he stumbled, knocking his hip on a desk.

“Close the door behind you,” The voice said.

They were sitting in a rolling chair, their back to the two teens and Donghyuck didn’t know why, but his knees were shaking. 

“You’ve come to me, requesting my services, and you don’t have the decency to greet me?” The voice said and Donghyuck cleared his throat.

“Oh- uh, Hi,” Donghyuck said, bowing to the back even though he felt stupid doing it. 

“Did you bring the payment?” 

“Yeah, uh- here,” Donghyuck said, dropping the gift bag on the desk. 

“Okay, have a seat.”

Donghyuck did as he was told, folding his arms. 

“So you need help securing the D?” The chair swung to the front to reveal Ten, who was stroking a black cat plush. 

“Kind of, I uh- I need help flirting with Jaehyun, I uh- I’m sure that Renjun filled you in,” Donghyuck said and Ten smirked. 

“Oh, she surely did, which is why I’m confused, people like you don’t usually need my services,” Ten said and Donghyuck frowned. 

“People like me?” Donghyuck questioned.

“He means people who are already naturally good at flirty, right ge,” Renjun filled in and ten nodded. 

“Right, naturally good, so why are you here?”

“I dunno, I just feel like I haven’t done enough to make him notice me, the first time it’s a big deal I’m in his lap, after that, it’s just- boring, you know, and he’s not making any moves on his own, and I just- I need to push him to ravage me,” Donghyuck explained.

“You- you are going to be fun, fun but trouble, because you’re not of age yet,” Ten said and Donghyuck shrugged. 

Neither was Mark, so he didn’t see what the big deal was. 

“Okay, first, we need to start with the basics. BFA,” Ten said. 

“BFA? Big Fat Ass?”

“No, Be Flirting Always, although big fat ass does help, but not for you. Any way, Be flirting always,  you let up and it’s all over,”

“I’m already doing that, how do I get to the ravaging part?”

“Ravaging is for closers! Obviously you’re not flirting always if you are coming to me. You have to flirt with him in more than just sitting in laps. You need to bat your eyes, bite your lips, find reasons to touch him and find reasons for him to touch you. Find out what he likes, and go to those places with him. Jaehyun has three loves in this world, bowling, basketball, and Radio. Find a way to interject yourself into those things, find ways to make him think of you when he’s there,” Ten started and Donghyuck shook his head. 

“But how does that help me?”

“If he’s thinking of you, he’s more likely to reciprocate, the more likely he is to reciprocate,” Ten left him to fill in the blanks.

The more likely he is to make Mark Lee Jealous.

That makes sense.

“Also, wear his clothes, walk around in his t-shirts, or in just t-shirts, show off your assets, make him touch your assets, which would be your thighs, your lips and your beautiful skin tone. Brush you fingers over your collar bones, touch your lips when you speak, play in your hair when you talk to him. Wear clothes that make you look delectable, that will make him want to touch you,” Ten pointed out before wincing. 

“Appropriate clothes, don’t borrow any of Renjun’s skirts, that leads to very nsfw results,” Ten said and Renjun looked over at Ten as if wondering if Ten wore one of her skirts. 

“Find reasons to touch the things you find attractive on him, find reasons to find yourself pressed up against him, don’t leave room for Jesus, he doesn’t need to be there,”

The bell rang and Ten picked up the bag of sweets. 

“Good luck kid.”

“That’s all? What else, I need specifics,” Donghyuck said and Ten shrugged. 

“I’ve given you all I can, and you paid for five minutes, next time don’t be so stingy with the chocolate, and you’ll get more time,” Ten said, rubbing his hand through Donghyuck’s hair. 

“Renjun, don’t be late for class, and please put on some lip tint,” He said before heading off. 

“Ten’s a genius,” Donghyuck said as he watched the boy go. 

“What else would you expect from the gay father?” Renjun said before checking her watch. 

“Come on, we’ve got to go,” She said, putting the lip tint on as she left the photo lab. 

Donghyuck followed after, wondering exactly how he was going to do this.


	5. Is It Good?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun has an interesting experience at lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, I'll try to post another later on today.

Jaehyun leaned against the locker, watching as Ten put his things away. 

“I don’t see why you don’t like Doyoung,” Jaehyun pointed out and Ten sighed. 

“Because he is the devil’s incarnate. You like everyone, and that’s why you can’t see it,” Ten complained and Jaehyun rolled his eyes. 

“You like no one, forgive me for not taking it serious,” Jaehyun said and Ten frowned at him. 

“That’s not true, I do like people, I like Johnny,” Ten said and Jaehyun smacked him aside the head. 

“Do you like anyone who’s dick you haven’t sucked,” Jaehyun asked. 

“I haven’t sucked your dick,” Ten pointed out. 

“You also don’t like me, you tolerate me, if I remember correctly, you tried to smother me,” Jaehyun said and Ten laughed. 

“What’s a little asphyxiation between friends?” 

“Something Taeyong is into, but not me, and definitely not with you,” Jaehyun said, pushing him away before looking over at the shorter boy. 

“You don’t like Donghyuck,” he pointed out.

“That’s not uh- necessarily true, he’s kind of funny,” Ten said and Jaehyun pushed off of the locker, following after Ten. 

“You like Donghyuck?” He asked and Ten shrugged. 

“I never said that, I just think he’s not as annoying as some freshman could be,” Ten said and Jaehyun caught up with him, pushing his shoulder. 

“Do you like us together?” He asked and Ten squinted. 

“What us? There is no us,” Ten teased. 

“But what if there was?” Jaehyun asked and Ten turned on him. 

“You want to confess to deflowering the boy?” He asked and Jaehyun pushed him away. 

“No,” He said before heading into the cafeteria. 

He walked up to their table to see a lunch box sitting in front of one of the seats, wrapped carefully with ribbons.

It was from Donghyuck. 

Jaehyun sighed, sitting down. 

Just when he started to get excited. 

Donghyuck must have thought that talking about Mark during the bet was going to add days that Jaehyun paid for, so he stopped long enough not to ruin it for him. 

He was a considerate dongsaeng.

Of course he was still into Mark, nothing had changed after all.

“Uh, don’t tell me he’s back at it,” Mark said as he stepped to the table, holding his tray in front of him. He had an abundance of tater tots and Jaehyun sighed. 

It was tater tot day, and normally the lady giving them out was a sucker for his dimples. But he did not have any money after paying for the skating date on Saturday.

At least Mark Lee could reap the benefits. 

“I guess so,” Jaehyun said, reaching out, stealing a handful from Mark. 

“Whoa man, watch my tots,” Mark said, putting his tray down before looking at the lunch box apprehensively.

“Maybe I should just take my tots to the lab,” Mark started, before pausing to thing, “Do you think Renjun will sit over here too?”

“Why, do you have a crush on her?” Jaehyun asked and Mark flushed. 

“No,” He denied and Jaehyun shrugged. 

“She has two boyfriends, unless you want to join a harem, I wouldn’t,” Jaehyun pointed out. 

“I don’t have a crush on her, I was just wondering is all,” Mark said cramming the tater tots in his mouth. 

Jaehyun frowned, wondering what those poor tater tots ever did to deserve the way Mark was chewing. 

“What’s that?” Ten asked as he came up to the table and Mark pushed at the lunch box. 

“Donghyuck made me a lunch box,” Mark said.

“That’s not for you,” Donghyuck said as he walked up and Mark turned red. 

“What?”

“That lunch box isn’t for you,” Donghyuck said, walking around the table. Jaehyun spread his legs, waiting for him to come plop himself into his lap. 

“You made yourself a lunch, good for you duckie,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck slid into the booth beside him, but didn’t get in his lap.

That was different.

Donghyuck sat up on his knees next to Jaehyun as he pulled the lunch box close to him. 

“Nope, I made it for you hyung, enjoy it,” He said, leaning closer to him.

Jaehyun looked over at Donghyuck. 

He opened a popsicle, poking his tongue out to swirl around the tip of it. he slowly pushed the popsicle in his mouth, before pulling it all the way out. He began to lick up the sides before putting it back in his mouth, pushing it between his lips quickly. The conversations at the table slowed to a stop as they all turned to look at Donghyuck. He didn’t seem to notice, his eyelashes sweeping his cheeks as he worked on the cold treat. Jaehyun adjusted in his seat, trying not to seem too obvious about what he was thinking.

“Is it good?” Mark asked, his voice cracking and Jaehyun reached across the table, smacking his shoulder. 

“So good, I should have gotten hyung one too, although, then I’d probably put yours in my mouth too,” Donghyuck said and Jaehyun felt his ears get hot.

“Hyung, you haven’t started to eat,” Donghyuck pointed out and Jaehyun looked down at the lunch box. 

“Oh- yeah,” He said and Donghyuck shook his head, reaching out to open the lunch box.

Donghyuck opened it, pulling out a carrot and dipping it in the ranch. He let it rest against his bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth.

“It’s really good hyung, I made the dressing myself,” Donghyuck said cutely.

“You have-”  Jaehyun started, reaching his thumb out to swipe against Donghyuck’s plush bottom lip, wiping the ranch from the corner of his mouth.

Donghyuck stuck Jaehyun’s thumb in his mouth, sucking the ranch off before pulling off

“I’m going to have lunch with my friends, see you after school hyung,” Donghyuck said, his voice low and Jaehyun nodded.

“See you guys later!” Donghyuck said sunnily before waving and walking away. 

“Did he just put your finger in his mouth?” Mark asked and Jaehyun shrugged, looking down at his thumb before looking back at Donghyuck.

“He probably didn’t even realize he did it,” Jaehyun said, looking down at opened lunch box, trying to calm his heartbeat. 

“I gotta go,” Mark said and Ten smirked. 

“Don’t strain your wrist in the bathroom Mark, class starts soon and you’ll need it to take notes,” Ten teased and Mark flipped him off before pulling down his t-shirt as he waddled out of the cafeteria.

“Where did he even learn that?” Jaehyun wondered out loud and Ten stole a carrot, biting into it. 

“You tell me,” He said, and Jaehyun shook his head. 

What the hell was that?

 

Jaehyun stepped into their room, unsure of what he would say to Donghyuck. Would he even bring it up? 

How did one approach the topic anyway?

‘Hey hyuck remember when you deep throated that popsicle and sucked on my thumb, yeah I almost nutted, so what the fuck was that exactly?’

No he couldn't approach the boy with that.

At least he couldn’t lead with that.

He looked up, not sure what he was going to say to see Donghyuck laying on his bed on his stomach, staring intently at his computer. 

His back was to the door, so Jaehyun could tell that instead of doing homework, the boy was playing Sims, and honestly, he wasn’t even surprised in the least bit. 

Jaehyun dropped down on Donghyuck who made a muffled noise reminiscent of a duck before turning over. 

“Hyung, you’re heavy!” he complained, swatting at Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun put his elbow on the bed next to Donghyuck’s head.

“Gross hyung, you smell!” Donghyuck complained and Jaehyun shoved his armpit into Donhyuck’s face just to torment him. 

It felt nice to joke with the boy, and all of his worries flew from his head as the boy began to pull out his armpit hairs like the cruel bastard that he was. 

This was normal, they were normal. 

Donghyuck probably didn’t even realize what he’d insinuated, and maybe Jaehyun was the gross one for thinking of him like that. 


	6. You've Never Played With Ten, You Don't Understand The Implications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang play Truth or Dare. What could go wrong?

Donghyuck hadn’t done anything else to flirt with Jaehyun for the rest of the week. He’d started off pretty strong, and to be honest, he was a little embarrassed about what he’d done. 

It wasn’t that bad, the popsicle was good, and the way everyone got quiet was rewarding. Not to mention the way that Mark’s voice cracked. 

But it was strong, and he needed a break, something to throw it off, he wanted to make it so that everything wasn’t so bunched up and his efforts all lumped together. 

He was going to do this right. 

Which is why this was an absolute disaster. 

Maybe Ten thought he was moving too slow, maybe Renjun didn’t think it was working, whatever it was, everyone was gathered in Ten and Renjun’s room for ‘a movie night’. 

It didn’t seem like a movie night, because there was no movie playing, and instead they were all sitting in a circle, chatting, and eating pizza.

Donghyuck didn’t like how this was set up, because something felt wrong, like they were about to be led to slaughter. 

“Yo, let’s play truth or dare,” Jeno suggested. 

“Uh, no fun,” Mark accused and Ten shook his head. 

“No, it’s a good idea,” Ten said brightly. 

“Really? You think so?” Jeno said, super excited and Ten nodded. 

“Of course, Jeno, truth or dare?”

“I didn’t even think I’d get this far, okay, uh- dare,” Jeno said and Ten leaned forward, fully putting on the dramatics. 

“Okay, this is a good one, I dare you to- wow this is crazy- I dare you to go home,” Ten said and Jeno sighed. 

“You could have just said you didn’t want to play,” He said, crossing his arms and slouching against the beanbag that Renjun had dragged out. 

Renjun crawled across Mark to whisper something in Ten’s ear. 

“Okay, let’s play truth or dare,” Ten said and Jeno pouted.

“How come it’s a good idea when Renjun proposes it?” Jeno pouted and Jaemin patted his cheek. 

“It’s because she’s actually cute,” Jaemin said and Renjun smiled at him, giving him a wink. 

“Okay, have fun, I’m not playing,” Johnny said. 

“Yeah, me too, I’m out,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck frowned. 

“What- you can’t be out hyung, you have to play,” 

“Yeah oppa, it won’t be fun without you,” Renjun pouted and Donghyuck looked back at her before laying his head in Jaehyun’s lap.

“You have to play!” 

“You’ve never played with Ten, you don’t understand the implications,” Jaehyun said and Ten leaned into Johnny’s side, his hand disappearing for a little bit in his Johnny's lap as he whispered in his ear.

“I’m in,” Johnny said and Donghyuck looked up at Jaehyun, sticking his bottom lip out. 

“You’ve got to play!” 

“Fine, but don’t come crying to me when the night is ruined,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck smiled, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s abdomen before sitting up. 

“Okay, let’s play,” Donghyuck said.

“Let’s play indeed,” Ten said, rubbing his hands together.

 

Donghyuck looked around the circle at his friends. 

Jaehyun hadn’t been wrong when he said that Ten played on a whole other level. 

So far Jeno had to take a shot of pickle juice, Jaemin snorted flour, Mark lee had to run down the hallway shirtless. Johnny had to take Ten’s sock off, with his teeth, Renjun had to dump legos on the floor and walk over it, and he’d had to eat a popsicle seductively, which was asked by Mark Lee surprisingly. 

Donghyuck closed his eyes, pushing the popsicle between his lips and humming before sticking his tongue out, wrapping it around the treat.

He pulled his tongue back in his mouth, biting down on it. 

“Enough of the show, you’re going to have subscribe to my premium snap for more,” He joked, watching as the other boys in the room flinched at the implications. 

He made quick work of the rest of it, eating it in three bites. 

“Who bites a popsicle? How are your teeth not fucked?” Jaemin asked and Donghyuck shrugged smiling. 

“My dentist lies awake at night and fantasizes about my incisors,” He joked and Renjun rolled her eyes. 

“Oh shut the fuck up you privileged fuck,” She said and Donghyuck stuck his tongue out at her. 

The girl had had braces all through middle school and was still salty about it.

The only person who hadn’t been gotten was Jaehyun, who had played it entirely safe by choosing truth every time it was his turn. 

Most of the questions were tame-ish. 

He’d been asked if he’d had a crush on someone in the circle, and he’d answered yes.

Which was Ten when they were freshmen, had he’d ever had anyone suck his dick. 

Which was a yes, but Donghyuck didn’t know the answer to that question, but the way Ten’s eyes were sparkling, he could guess that he knew. 

He’d gotten really lucky. 

“Okay, truth or dare Jaehyun,” Ten asked and Jaehyun smiled up at the older boy, his dimples out. 

“Truth,”

“Would you kiss anyone in this circle?” Ten asked and Jaehyun smiled. 

“Yes,”

“Who?” He asked and Jaehyun shook his head. 

“That’s not how this game works, and you know it,” Jaehyun teased before looking over at Renjun. 

“Renjun,”

“Is it me, because I would kiss you oppa, I would kiss you any time,” She divulged and Jaehyun laughed. 

“No, truth or dare,” 

“Truth,”

“Jaemin or Jeno,” Jaehyun asked. 

“You,” Renjun said quickly and Jeno pushed her into Mark’s side. 

“You’re this close to getting kicked out of this relationship,” Jeno warned her and she rolled her eyes. 

“You telling me you don’t like Jaehyun oppa more?” She asked and he looked over at Jaehyun.

“I’ll let it stand, for now,” He said and she rolled her eyes, plucking her forehead. 

“Okay, my turn, and since I’m the one who came up with the game, I only think it’s fair that I get to do a special turn,” Renjun said. 

“Technically Jeno proposed the game,” Jaemin said and she glared at him. 

“Ooh, I smell a mutiny,” Donghyuck whispered low and Renjun dropped her head slightly, grinning up at him with a smile that could only be fitting of someone standing in a sewer trying to convince you that you’ll float too. 

Donghyuck didn’t want to admit it.

But he was a little scared. 

“Okay, I dare the person on the left to kiss the person on the right, that’s right, a group dare,” She said and Jaemin raised his hand. 

“Your left or my left?” He asked and Renjun shook her head. 

“We’re on the same side sweetie, it’s the same direction. It’ll start with Jaehyun hyung, only one kiss per person, so the person on the right doesn’t have to then kiss the person on their right, So, Jaehyun will kiss Donghyuck, Jeno will kiss Jaemin, Johnny will kiss Ten,” Renjun said, her face still stretched into her grin and Donghyuck looked over at Jaehyun.

“I can't believe she got me, I thought the risk was from Ten, I never expected Renjun,” Jaehyun lamented before looking over at Donghyuck. 

“So, who uh- who starts?” He asked and Donghyuck shrugged. 

He’d never actually been kissed before.

“Kisses on the cheek don’t count,” Renjun said quickly and Donghyuck glared at her. 

“We’ll go first,” Ten said, before pulling Johnny in and kissing him. 

“I mean- he was supposed to be the one kissing you, but, good effort,” Renjun teased.

“We’ll go next,” Jaemin said before grabbing Jeno’s head, pressing his lips into Jeno’s. 

“You know Renjun’s panties are swamped,” Donghyuck teased and she threw something at Donghyuck. 

“Your turn,” She said and he was suddenly faced with the fact that he was about to get his first kiss. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t kiss you on the lips, I know you’re saving your first kiss,” Jaehyun said, pressing his lips to the corner of his lips. 

“Cheek kisses don’t count,” Renjun called out and Jaehyun laughed, looking back at her. 

“I’m not done,” He said before trailing his lips over Donghyuck’s chin. 

“What are you doing?” Donghyuck asked and Jaehyun laughed against the underside of his jaw.

“Trust me, I’m gonna win this,” he said before pressing his lips to Donghyuck’s throat.    
Donghyuck couldn’t help the noise that came out of his throat as Jaehyun pressed kisses there. It was ticklish, but also made his stomach tingle and swoop. His lips were soft and slightly wet and Donghyuck felt himself falling to his elbows as Jaehyun kissed at him. One of his hands threaded through Jaehyun’s hair, pulling slightly.

Jaehyun made a noise against his throat and Donghyuck sucked in a deep breath.

“Hyung,” He whined before tugging Jaehyun’s head up, leaning his forehead against his.

Jaehyun had crawled over him, nearly straddling him, and Donghyuck was turning red.

He had the urge to press their mouth together, but didn’t, closing his eyes to get himself under control.

“Okay, who’s next,” Donghyuck said, smiling at the group as he regarded all of their faces.

“Oh- uh I guess you get to pick who’s next Donghyuck,” Renjun said, her eyes wide and her chest heaving.

“Wait-” Mark said and she turned to look at him. 

“Wait for what?” She asked and Mark grabbed her chin. 

“I’m to the left of you,” He said before leaning forward, pressing his lips to hers. Donghyuck watched as Renjun kissed him back, Mark’s fingers tangling in the hair on the nape of her neck before pulling away. 

“Okay, Donghyuck, your turn,” Mark said and Renjun slapped the boy before getting up and storming out of the room. 

“Renjun- wait,” Ten said, getting up and running after her. 

“What did I do?” Mark said, holding his cheek and Donghyuck got up, following Renjun.

 

Donghyuck turned the corner, where he could hear the two students talking. 

“Yeah, so does Johnny, what’s your point,” Ten said and Renjun sighed, dropping her head against the wall. 

“Yeah but, It’s not like Johnny ge, because he only likes-”

“What’s wrong?” He asked as he approached, looking at the shorter girl. She was sitting on the floor, leaning against Ten. Her sleeves were pulled over her knuckles, and her palms were pressed into her eyes to hide the tears. 

“I can’t believe he did that,” She groaned and Donghyuck shrugged, squatting down to get on her level. 

“You kind of set yourself up for that one. Hey, at least you got to kiss Mark Lee,” Donghyuck pointed out and she blushed, smacking his arm. 

“Yeah but, I’m not- I have a boyfriend, two at that. Two boyfriends who just saw me make out with Mark Lee, what am I going to do,” She complained and Donghyuck fell onto his butt in front of her, putting his chin on his knees.

“It’s really not all that bad, you know the boys won’t care,” Ten said softly and she shook her head. 

“Are you mad at me?” She asked and Donghyuck looked up. 

“Who, me?” He asked and she gave him a look as if she wanted to ask him who the hell else she could be talking about. 

“Yeah a little,” He admitted and she sighed, scrubbing her hands over her face. 

“About Mark Lee?” She asked, her voice soft. 

He scoffed. 

“Heck no, I’m mad that you keep flirting with Jaehyun hyung. How am I supposed to be seducing him when The Ms. Renjun is flirting with my man, I’m cute, but I’m not Renjun cute,” Donghyuck said.

“You’ve got to be a little cute for him to kiss you like that. He’s taking initiative, and what an initiative it is, I thought he was going to take you in the middle of the circle,” She teased and he could feel the heat prickling his cheeks. His hands came up to trace over his throat that still felt like it was tingling.

He looked down at the carpet underneath them.

“At least the plan’s working huh,” He said, picking at the pile.

“Oh, it’s working alright,” Ten said and Renjun smiled softly, before her face sobered up.

“What about Mark Lee kissing me though?” 

“What about it? It’s a game Injunnie, that’s literally the whole objective. Don’t make it a big deal,” Donghyuck said, running his hands through her bangs. 

“Besides, it’s not like you liked it,” He pointed out. 

“About-”

“Renjun!” Donghyuck looked up to see Jeno and Jaemin jogging down the hallway. 

“Can you idiots be quiet, we don’t want to get an infraction,” Ten warned and Jeno stopped in front of Renjun, his hand lifting her chin. 

“Do we have to beat him up? Cause we’ll do it,” Jeno promised solemnly. 

“Yeah, anything for our injunnie,” Jaemin tacked on sweetly and Donghyuck couldn’t help but smile.

They were honestly so cute. 

Renjun giggled through her tears fondly, wiping her eyes. 

“You two share the same brain cell. I’m fine, I swear. It’s just a game,” She said, her voice still a little watery and Jaemin bumped Donghyuck out of the way to sit in front of her, Jeno claiming her side that wasn’t occupied by Ten. 

“I know, but he made you cry,” Jaemin pointed out and she shook her head. 

“I cried because I thought you two would be mad at me,” She whispered and Jeno kissed her on the cheek. 

“Never.”

“Yeah, we literally can’t function without you,” Jaemin said and she smiled, pulling them into a hug. 

“Aww, cute. Are you going to one of the boy’s rooms tonight, or am I going to Johnny’s because I sorta promised him something and… you know, I’m not not trying to get dicked down,” Ten said and Renjun crinkled up her nose. 

“Ew,”

“You kissed Mark Lee, if anyone’s gross, it’s you,” Ten pointed out. 

“You literally tried to give Johnny a handjob earlier tonight, in front of everyone,” 

“And your point being.”

“Doyoung is asleep by now, so my room is off limits, you know, for us to hang out in,” Jeno broke in to change the subject.

Thank God for Lee Jeno.

“And Kun doesn’t have a social life… so that’s a dead mission,” Jaemin complained and Ten whined, stomping his foot.

“Fine, I’ll go to Johnny’s... hopefully Taeyong doesn’t have anyone over… then again, orgies are fun,” Ten said and Renjun smacked at Ten’s shoulder. 

“Ge, you are disgusting,” She said fondly. 

“Stay off my bed, and don’t do anything I would do, or that thing I won’t do,” Ten joked. 

“And what exactly is it that you won’t do? As I recall, you’re shameless,” Renjun said and Ten whispered something in her ear. 

“Too late, did that last week,” Renjun joked and Ten smacked her forehead. 

“Pure where?” He lamented before getting up and heading back to his room.

Donghyuck followed. 

“Well, if the party’s over, then i’ll go grab Jaehyun and have some fun in my room,” Donghyuck said and Renjun laughed.

“Oh, I’m sure you will,” She teased. 

“Not like that, I am a good girl,” Donghyuck teased and Jaemin scoffed. 

“We saw you blow a popsicle, there is nothing good about you,” He teased and Donghyuck opened Ten’s door, going to stand behind Jaehyun. 

“You’re lucky Jaehyun’s holding me back, punk,” He said and Jaemin rolled his eyes. 

“Lucky indeed,” Jaemin said and Jaehyun put his hands behind his back, grabbing Donghyuck’s waist. 

“Don’t use me to get out of your fights, fight him like a man,” Jaehyun teased and Donghyuck slapped the back of Jaehyun’s neck. 

“You’re supposed to me on my side, traitor” Donghyuck said and Jaehyun let him go. 

“You’re going to get it,” He called and Donghyuck rushed to the door. 

“Is that a promise?” He said sweetly before sticking his tongue out at Jaehyun. 

“See you guys later,” He called before running out of the door as Jaehyun chased after him. 


	7. Give It To Me, Please Hyung, I Really Want It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun buys Donghyuck a gift

“Shit shit shit shit,” Jaehyun heard Donghyuck say as the younger teen struggled to open the door. Jaehyuns’ eyes tracked down Donghyuck’s body, taking in the absolute joy that was exuding from all of his motions. Donghyuck’s boyd was swaying back and forth as he tried to get the door unlocked.

Jaehyun laughed, wrapping his arms around Donghyuck’s waist as he caught up to him right as Donghyuck got the door open.

“Let me go, Let me go,” Donghyuck breathed out, out of breath with laughter and Jaehyun shook his head, pushing the boy into the room, his hands finding all of Donghyuck’s ticklish parts. 

“I give, I give,” Donghyuck called as they fell, tangled up on Jaehyun’s bed and Jaehyun rolled off of Donghyuck, laying across the bed next to Donghyuck. 

They sat in silence for a little bit, trying to calm themselves from the chuckles that were still ripping through their chests. 

“I told you, you can never play a game of Truth or Dare with Ten, someone always ends up crying,” Jaehyun teased and Donghyuck looked up at him. 

“How did you know Renjun cried?” Donghyuck asked and Jaehyun shook his head. 

“Renjun? I was talking about Mark,” he said with a laugh and Donghyuck sat up to look at him. 

“Mark Lee cried?” He asked. 

“Yeah.”

“I don’t blame him, I’ve been on the receiving end of one of her slaps, I get it, she hits hard,” Donghyuck said and Jaehyun hummed in agreement.

“What was that about anyway?” He asked.

“What was what about?” He asked and Jaehyun made a vague gesture. 

“That thing with Renjun.”

“She was afraid that the boys would be mad at her because Mark Lee kissed her in front of them.”

“I’m sorry about that,” Jaehyun apologized softly, looking over at Donghyuck.

“About what?” 

“Mark Lee kissing Renjun, in front of you,” 

“It’s fine,” 

“Yeah, but… I know how you feel about him,” 

“I don’t care. I’m actually kind of glad it was you and not Mark. Mark probably would have kissed me on the mouth, Thank you for actually caring enough about my first kiss,” Donghyuck pointed out before laying back on the bed, scooting so that he was closer to Jaehyun before turning his head towards Jaehyun.

Jaehyun’s eyes couldn’t stop tracking the moles that dotted Donghyuck’s face.

“I’m really glad it was you actually,” Donghyuck said before yawning. 

“I’m glad it was you too,” Jaehyun said softly and Donghyuck closed his eyes. 

“You’re really good at that kissing thing, it felt really good, I liked it,” Donghyuck said and Jaehyun could feel his ears turning red. 

“Well, I’m glad it didn’t completely suck,” He said and Donghyuck turned on his side, tucking his hands under his head with another yawn. He grabbed Jaehyun’s arm, slinging it over his waist, so that Jaehyun had to scoot closer.

“We should do it again one day, it was nice,” He said before his breathing dropped off and Jaehyun was left staring at the boy.

Donghyuck couldn’t have meant that he thought they should kiss again. 

Maybe Jaehyun was misreading it, maybe he meant they should play Truth or Dare again.

That had to be it, it couldn’t have been anything else.

Although, what if he had meant the kissing thing.

He really hoped that he meant the kissing thing.

He thought about moving him to his own bed, but instead just decided that the two of them could crash there. 

He closed his own eyes, his heart slamming in his chest, knowing that he wasn’t falling asleep anytime soon.

 

Jaehyun crawled onto Donghyuck’s bed, watching as the boy read on his bed, a book held up in the air. 

His t-shirt was raised, leaving a slim glimpse of his tan tummy. 

Jaehyun laid his head on his stomach, and Donghyuck pushed him away, pulling down his shirt. 

“Stop bothering me, I’m doing my homework,” Donghyuck complained and Jaehyun lifted his shirt back up. 

“I’m not bothering you,” He said, pinching his tummy. 

Donghyuck swatted at him, pulling his shirt back down more insistently. 

“Yes you are, be a good mentor and let me read this book,” Donghyuck complained. 

Jaehyun pulled his shirt back up, pinching at his tummy again. 

Donghyuck slapped at his hand. 

“Stop messing with my stomach,” He complained and Jaehyun bit the soft skin. 

“I can’t help it, it’s so squishy, it’s so cute,” He said, smiling up at Donghyuck. 

“It’s not cute, I’m fat, now leave me alone, you’re acting like me,” He whined, trying to kick Jaehyun. 

“You’re not fat duckie,” Jaehyun said sincerely and Donghyuck rolled his eyes. 

“I don’t want to get into that, can you let me read,” He asked and Jaehyun went back to peppering his stomach with kisses. 

“You’re not fat,” He said and Donghyuck put his book down, his eyes closing. 

“Okay, I’m not fat,” He said before carding his hands through Jaehyun’s hair. His face began to warm up as Jaehyun’s lips traced across the skin, his muscles jumping when it touched a certain part. 

“If you’re going to mess with my stomach, then I get to mess with yours,” Donghyuck proposed and Jaehyun scoffed. 

“You just want to mess with my belly button,” He defended. 

“It’s weird, it’s like not a belly button, it’s a belly doorbell,” He pointed out and Jaehyun crawled up the bed to lay on top of Donghyuck. 

“Button implies that it is raised, so you don’t have a belly button, you have a belly crater,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck shook his head. 

“Don't be mad because your belly button is defective,” He complained before shifting. 

“Not that I don’t enjoy having you in my vicinity, because you know I’m a slut for hugs, but why are you being so affectionate?” Donghyuck asked and Jaehyun sat up. 

“I uh- oh yeah I almost forgot, I got you something,” He said before bending off of the bed and grabbing a bag. 

“Ooh gimme gimme gimme,” He said and Jaehyun held the bag out of his reach. 

“How do you ask?” 

“Give it to me, please hyung, I really want it,” Donghyuck whined and Jaehyun cleared his throat, trying not to dwell on the implications. 

“Here,” He said, handing him the bag. Donghyuck went through the bag, pulling out the gift. 

“You got me a bucket hat?” He asked and Jaehyun nodded. 

“Yeah, there was a sale, and I thought you’d look cute in it, so I got one for you too,” Jaehyun said softly.

“Thank you, how do I look, swag?” Donghyuck asked, putting the hat on and Jaehyun nodded, pulling it down further on his head before rubbing his hand over the mark on Donghyuck’s neck. 

He hadn’t meant to give the boy a hickey, but it had happened. 

Donghyuck pretended to scold him about it, but that was the extent that he talked about it, so maybe he didn’t mind so much. 

“You look perfect,” Jaehyun said before pulling his hands away from Donghyuck’s neck.

And he really did mean it.

 


	8. Bucket Hats, Swag!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck goes to play basketball with Jaehyun.

Donghyuck opened his eyes, looking over to see Jaehyun standing in front of his dresser, holding a shirt in his hands. The boy was shirtless, his back flexing with the effort. Donghyuck watched interestedly, amazed by the sight. 

The boy was obviously getting dressed, but there was just something about it.

He liked it, liked watching him. 

He had to admit it. 

Jaehyun was really, really handsome. 

“Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Jaehyun teased, turning as he pulled the shirt onto his arms. 

“Oh shut up,” Donghyuck said and Jaehyun mimicked wiping his chin with his thumb. 

“You’ve got a little drool right there,” Jaehyun teased and Donghyuck glared at him. 

“Yeah right,” He said, his voice shy. He cleared his throat, wondering why he couldn’t come back with a clever come back. 

What was it in that dimpled smile that stumped him?

“What are you doing?” Donghyuck asked, changing the subject. 

Jaehyun pulled his shirt over his head, poking his head through. 

“Getting dressed,” He said as if it were obvious, tugging the shirt down over his stomach. 

Donghyuck tried not to watch the way the shirt clung to his stomach. 

He failed. 

“Nah shit,” Donghyuck said and Jaehyun climbed on the bed with him.

“Don’t curse at me, I’m still your hyung,” He said in Donghyuck’s face and Donghyuck flicked his forehead. 

“Hyungs don’t give their dongsaengs hickeys,” He combatted and Jaehyun leaned forward, pressing his lips under Donghyuck’s ear. 

“Well call me oppa,” He teased and Donghyuck’s body lit up. 

“Oppaya~” He giggled out, his voice nasally and annoying. 

He sounded like Ten.

“You sound like Ten,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck punched him in the arm. 

“Comparing me to your ex, how cruel oppa,” Donghyuck whined. 

“First of all, Ten is not my ex, second of all, this is why I didn’t want to tell you about my crush on Ten, and third of all, no one compares to you duckie,” He said.

“You're making my heart shake,” Donghyuck said, holding his hand to his chest to mock him before running his hands through Jaehyun's hair.

“So, why are you getting dressed?” Donghyuck asked and Jaehyun got up, grabbing his phone. 

“I’m going hooping with Johnny,” Jaehyun explained and Donghyuck pouted. 

“What am I supposed to do while you do that?” Donghyuck whined.

“I don't know, homework?”

“What kind of mentor are you, telling me to do my homework?” Donghyuck complained and Jaehyun raised his eyebrow, giving Donghyuck a look.

“A horrible one apparently, report me to the board of trustees,” He said sarcastically before grabbing his wallet.

“You want to come with?” Jaehyun asked and Donghyuck looked at his phone. 

“Just you and me?” He asked and Jaehyun shook his head. 

“Johnny will be there, so you know Ten will be there,” He said and Donghyuck shrugged. 

“Okay, let me get showered,” Donghyuck said before getting out of bed. 

 

“What the hell is on your head?” Ten asked as Donghyuck walked up to the court Jaehyun had to turn back because he left his phone in the car.

“It’s a bucket hat, swag,” Donghyuck said, striking a pose. 

“Yeah, don’t say swag, I can clearly see it’s a bucket hat, why is it a bucket hat,” Ten asked. 

“Hey Siri, why are bucket hats called bucket hats?” Donghyuck asked his phone and Ten chucked a piece of mulch at him. 

“I meant why are you wearing it, you know what I meant,” Ten said and Donghyuck pet his hands over it. 

“Hyung bought us matching hats,” Donghyuck said and Ten’s eyes slid from Donghyuck to Johnny. 

“Uh-huh, Johnny!” Ten called and Johnny ran to the fence that was surrounding the court. 

“What’s up babe?” Johnny asked and Ten looked up at Johnny, giving him a look

“They have matching hats that Jaehyun bought, isn’t that… cute,”

“I don’t- oh- oh no,” Johnny said and Donghyuck frowned. 

“Oh no what? It’s swag,” Donghyuck insisted. 

“Hey! I got it.”

Donghyuck turned to see Jaehyun jogging towards him, a basketball tucked under his arm while he waved his phone over his head. 

“You were supposed to be here thirty minutes ago,” Johnny said and Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s shoulders, leaning his head on Donghyuck’s head. 

“I know, but sleeping beauty here didn’t want to wake up,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck pushed away Jaehyun’s face. 

“So you’re both wearing bucket hats. Johnny, they’re both wearing bucket hats,” Ten said and Johnny nodded. 

“I see that,” Johnny said and Donghyuck frowned at them. 

Why were their matching hats such a big deal?

“I don’t see the big deal,” Donghyuck said, and Jaehyun’s arms dropped from around his shoulder to around his waist. Jaehyun laid his head back on Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“They’re just jealous of our swag,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck hit the pose again, Jaehyun laughing and pinching his cheek. 

“So cute,” Jaehyun teased.

“Get off of me and go play,” Donghyuck complained, rubbing at his reddening cheeks. 

Why was he blushing so much?

 

“I’m out,” Donghyuck heard Johnny say, watching as the tall boy flopped onto the asphalt. 

“Maybe you should play more instead of sit in front of your tv, freshman fifteen is real,” Jaehyun teased and Johnny flicked him off. 

“I’m not done though,” Jaehyun said and Johnny pointed at Donghyuck, who was decidely pretending he wasn’t paying more attention to Jaehyun than Ten.

“Play with him, he seems sufficiently bored,” Johnny suggested and Donghyuck turned from where he was dancing with Ten, around Ten, he wasn’t sure what the distinction was anymore.

“Put me in coach,” Donghyuck called and Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

“Number one, you’re in, let’s go,” Jaehyun said with a fake coach voice and Donghyuck walked onto the court, Jaehyun checking the ball to him. 

“You know how to play right?” He asked and Donghyuck shrugged. 

“You take this sphere and you put it through the hole, right?” Donghyuck said snarkily, passing the ball back to Jaehyun.

Of course he knew how to play, his roommate was the captain of the varsity team and his best friends boyfriend was the captain of the Junior varsity. 

This wasn’t the first impromptu basketball game he'd played, and he'd been to every single one of Jaehyun and Jeno's games .

“So smart, a legend in the making,” Jaehyun said before tossing the ball through the hoop. 

“That’s two,” He said and Donghyuck retrieved the ball. 

“That’s the last shot you’re going to get,” Donghyuck teased, checking the ball back to Jaehyun who dribbled the ball before racing towards Donghyuck. 

Donghyuck crouched over, ready to steal the ball.

Donghyuck dribbled the ball, Jaehyun pressed against his back, trying his best not to give up the ball. 

He’d gotten the ball by a lucky stroke, and he wasn’t about to give it up now.

“Come on Hyuckie, you might as well give it up,” Jaehyun teased and Donghyuck shook his head. 

“No.”

“So I’m gonna have to take it, and when I do take it, I’m going to enjoy every second of it,” He said, his voice silk and Donghyuck nodded. 

“Take it,” He whispered.

Jaehyun was breathing hard against his neck, his sweaty arms pressed around Donghyuck as he dogged him for the ball.

He’d seen Jaehyun like this on the court, seen his powerful drive, and animalistic playing style, so he knew what he was capable of. 

It sent shivers down his spine.

They were so close that Donghyuck could feel Jaehyun coming from the left so he stepped to the right, cradling the ball and running. 

“You can’t do that, that’s traveling! That’s really bad traveling, that’s immigration, the ball needs a  green card now!” Jaehyun called and Donghyuck turned towards him, flaunting the fact that he had the ball. 

“What are you going to do? Shoot it? You won’t make it from there,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck nodded. 

“I’m going to make it, and it’ll be so cool that they kick you off the team and replace you with me,” Donghyuck teased and Jaehyun ran at him.

Donghyuck released the ball right as Jaehyun grabbed him, lifting him off of the ground. 

“This is a foul, this is a personal foul, I demand a free throw, ref!” Donghyuck yelled as Jaehyun spun him around. 

“Put me down!” He squealed.

“Hey! Troy! Gabriella! We’re hungry, we’re going to grab lunch, you coming?” He asked and Jaehyun let Donghyuck’s feet touch the ground, but continued to back hug him. 

“You up for food?” He asked and Donghyuck nodded. 

“I’m starving,” He said and Jaehyun smiled, walking off of the court, his arms still wrapped around Donghyuck.


	9. The Chad to My Troy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun gets the full court press from Johnny and cheers up Donghyuck. He's definitely Troy Bolton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god guys! I just want to thank everyone for reading, but also! redxsun drew fanart for the story! Everyone please check it out!
> 
> https://twitter.com/Peperin27/status/1126699351588294657

“So, you wanna talk?” Johnny asked as Jaehyun sat down at the DJ desk. They were sitting at the radio desk, getting ready to start the show. 

“Talk about what?” Jaehyun asked and Johnny gave him a dull look. 

“Yoon-oh, don’t play dumb with me,” He said and Jaehyun punchd the older boy in the arm. 

“Don’t call me that, and no I don’t want to talk,” He said and Johnny sighed. 

“So you have nothing to say about buying couple hats for you and a freshman?” Johnny asked and Jaehyun glared at him. 

“Donghyuck’s not just a freshman, and they aren’t couple hats, there was just a sale,” He said and Johnny shook his head. 

“Denial is a very dangerous thing,” He teased. 

They were silent for a while, fiddling with cables as they ran through more sponsors. 

There was an hour block of music right before their show started, so they had a good five minutes of ads until it was time for them to start. 

Ten and Donghyuck had come along, Johnny sending them to the vending machine for water before the show started. 

Jaehyun should have known it was a set up, that Johnny was going to corner him, but he didn’t heed his own warnings, instead letting the man get him alone with no distractors. 

Maybe this college degree was doing Johnny some good. 

“Is it really that bad? You’ve been harping on me for damn near four years to get a boyfriend, and now that I’m trying you guys are against it?” he asked and Johnny put his hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s not that- I just- Does he really like you? He’s fifteen, he might not even know what he wants,” Johnny said and he rolled his eyes. 

“You and Ten started dating when he was fifteen,” He pointed out. 

“Yeah, and I was sixteen, you’re almost eighteen, and- I don’t know, he liked my brother for like so long, like in love with him until three weeks ago,” he said and Jaehyun cleared his throat. 

“Nothing is even happening between me and Donghyuck, it’s not a big deal,” Jaehyun said, closing off. 

He hated that Johnny said those things. 

He himself had already been worrying that. 

What if it were fake, if Donghyuck was just being flirty and he was projecting. He knew that Donghyuck had liked Mark Lee, but- he didn’t know, you could like two people at once, look at Renjun, and maybe Donghyuck was starting to like him more, crushes changed, he knew that. 

Back when Johnny and Ten first got together, every time he saw them together, his chest hurt and he felt like there was a rock in the bottom of his stomach, until one day- it didn’t. It didn’t hurt to see them, he was excited to see them, and he was happy for them. 

Maybe Donghyuck had hit that stage with Mark Lee.

Hopefully Donghyuck had hit that stage. 

“Jaehyun, I’m sorry, look if you like him, it’s fine, you guys are cute together, it’s just weird to see him not all over Mark. One minute we were all for Markhyuck, now Mark is starving because Donghyuck’s bringing you lunch boxes instead of him, it’s just sudden, but if he makes you happy, I’m happy for you,” Johnny offered and Jaehyun shook his head.

“There’s nothing to be happy about, nothing’s going on,” Jaehyun said and the door opened. 

“This is the kind you like, right hyung?” Donghyuck asked, holding out a bottle of gatorade. 

“Yeah, thanks duckie,” He said and Donghyuck smiled, sitting it on the table next to him before clasping his hands in front of him. 

“Anything else?” He asked and Jaehyun shook his head. 

“We’re about to start,” Johnny said and Donghyuck pointed to the couch behind him. 

“Jaehyunnie hyung fighting!” He whispered before sitting on the couch, Ten following, curling up and getting on his phone. 

Ten was there  because he had to do a press kit for his club, and Donghyuck was there because they hadn’t had time to go back home before the radio show. 

They’d had a teacher workday today, so they got to actually do fun stuff before the show. 

Normally it was spent doing school work, basketball practice, and taking a fat nap, but because they didn’t have school, he had the chance to relax all day.

“We’ll be right back after we pay the bills,” Johnny said, sending the show to commercial and jaehyun pulled his headphones back. 

“That was so corny,” Ten teased, coming to sit on Johnny’s lap and Jaehyun rolled his eyes. 

Those two were like magnets. 

“It’s the script, not me,” Johnny said, and Ten leaned against his chest. 

“You wrote the script,” Ten pointed out, poking his tongue out at the boy. 

Jaehyun watched as Johnny’s hand spread out across the side of Ten’s thigh, like it belonged there, rubbing it softly. 

It was as if it were unconscious, the way he continued to talk to Ten as his hand made small circles. It was intimate, not even sexual, just intimate and Jaehyun was so jealous that Johnny could be that intimate with someone. 

“Hyung, you need to drink or you’ll be dehydrated,” Donghyuck said, sitting on Jaehyun’s lap and he looked away from Ten and Johnny. Donghyuck was holding the drink in his hands and Jaehyun opened his mouth. 

Donghyuck tipped it into his mouth and Jaehyun took a sip before watching as the boy tipped it into his own mouth. 

“I didn’t say you could have any of mine,” Jaehyun scolded jokingly. 

“I bought it, it’s mine technically,” Donghyuck sassed and Jaehyun shook his head, knowing he couldn't argue with the boy. 

The commercials started to come to an end and Donghyuck made a move to get up. 

Jaehyun stopped him, his hand on his thigh. 

_ Stay _ he mouthed. 

Donghyuck nodded, shifting in Jaehyun’s lap to get comfortable as they started the show again for the last hour.

 

Jaehyun approached the couch to see Donghyuck curled up in a ball, his face buried in the cushions. He’d gotten off of his lap during a commercial break to go to the bathroom, and somehow ended up on the couch. 

“Your humor put him to sleep,” Ten said and Jaehyun pushed the shorter boy. 

“You’re just rude,” Jaehyun said before looking down at Donghyuck. 

He didn’t want to wake him up, but he knew he’d have to. 

“Hyuckie, wake up, it’s time to go,” Jaehyun said, shaking him away and Donghyuck rolled over, holding his arms out. 

“Carry me,” He whispered and Jaehyun squatted down, lifting him onto his back. Donghyuck buried his head in Jaehyun’s neck, falling back asleep and Jaehyun laughed softly. 

“Why don’t you ever carry me?” Ten pouted to Johnny as they left the studio and Jaehyun closed the door behind them.

He’d parked his car in the parking garage, and there was no reason for him to actually walk the extra five minutes to drive when there was only a five minute walk to the dorm anyway. He walked them home, Donghyuck still asleep before making it to their dorm room. 

He opened the door, dropping Donghyuck on his bed before taking his shoes off. He unzipped the boys jeans, tossing them into the dirty clothes bin before taking off the bucket hat that had been displaced on his head to cover his eyes. He smiled down at the fabric before hanging it on the end of his bed. He pulled the blanket over Donghyuck before moving to change, climbing into his own bed.    
“Hyung?” He heard as Donghyuck’s bed shifted. 

“Yeah?” He asked.

“I had fun today, thank you for hanging out with me,” Donghyuck whispered and Jaehyun smiled. 

“I had fun too,” He said

“We should do it again, Just us next time,”Donghyuck sighed, smacking his lips softly before drifting back to sleep.

 

“It was ridiculous,” Ten gossiped to Taeyong and Jaehyun rolled his eyes, trying to keep his eyes trained on the video game in front of him.

“He literally pulled the Troy Bolton, carrying him around and teaching him how to shoot,” Johnny said and Jaehyun rolled his eyes. 

“Troy Bolton and Gabriella are the epitome of romance, and High School Musical is classic.”

“High school musical is just a rip off of Romeo and Juliet,” Ten pointed out. 

“You know, as your Chad-” Johnny started and Jaehyun paused the game. 

“Whoa whoa whoa, you think you’re my Chad?” Jaehyun said looking back at him. 

“Obviously, if you’re Troy, I’m your Chad, only, everyone knows I’m the main character of this, and you’re my sidekick, but in your life, I guess you can be Troy,” Johnny said. 

“I always thought Chad was better than Troy at basketball,” Ten chimed in unhelpfully. 

“They both sucked at Basketball, but, no, you are not my Chad, you are more like Zeke,” Jaehyun pointed out. 

“How am I like Zeke?”

“You’re the tallest person we know, you won the heart of the ice queen through confectionary treats, and you’re dating the shortest, evilest person we know,” Jaehyun ticked off and Ten flicked him in the forehead. 

“Um, excuse me?” Ten said and Jaehyun rubbed his forehead. 

“Are you telling me you don’t think you’re the Sharpay of our life?” He asked and Ten nodded. 

“You’re right, I’m the Sharpay.” Ten said and Taeyong cooed. 

“That’s so cute that you’re wooing your middle schooler with your children’s movie,” He teased and Jaehyun put the controller down. 

“Donghyuck’s not a middle schooler,” Jaehyun pointed out.

“And he certainly doesn’t suck dick like one either,” Ten said and Jaehyun smacked Ten with a pillow. 

“I feel really uncomfortable with this conversation,” Johnny said and Ten shrugged. 

“If he wants to fuck him, he better hurry up, he’s running out of time before he turns eighteen and it’s illegal,” Ten said, his voice singsongy and Taeyong sighed. 

“And to think, you could be having perfectly legal sex with me,” He sighed. 

“Maybe next year yongie,” He said and Taeyong rolled his eyes. 

“Don’t get my hopes up,” Taeyong purred. 

“Besides, I don’t think my boyfriend would like that very much,” Taeyong said offhandedly. 

“Neither would his,” Ten said, and Johnny looked up from his phone. 

“Technically, Jaehyun could fuck Donghyuck at any time, he’s protected from the registry by the romeo and juliet statute,” Johnny said and Ten wrinkled up his nose. 

“Did you just look up if Jaehyun could legally fuck Donghyuck?”

“It’s not like he hasn’t looked it up,” Johnny accused and all eyes turned to Jaehyun. 

“I was horny leave me alone! Besides, it’s not like I would do that anyway, not until he were legal, if that’s what he wanted, I’m not gross,” Jaehyun defended before looking back at Taeyong. 

“Wait, you have a boyfriend?” He asked and Taeyong shrugged. 

“Boyfriend, Teacher’s Assistant, it’s the same thing,” Taeyong said and Johnny shook his head. 

“How are we the normalest relationship?” Johnny asked and Ten shook his head. 

“Bitch I don’t know,” Ten said before throwing the pillow back at Jaehyun. 

“Don’t throw pillows at me Yoon-oh,” Ten said grouchily. 

 

Jaehyun walked into the dorm, swinging his keys around his fingers. Donghyuck was laying face down on his bed, his shoulders shaking. 

“Donghyuck?” Jaehyun asked softly and Donghyuck sat up, wiping his eyes quickly. 

“Oh- hyung,” he said, trying to fix his face.

“What’s wrong?” Jaehyun asked, coming to sit on Donghyuck’s bed. He pulled his knees to his chest, using the knees of his pajama pants to wipe his eyes. 

“Nothing, where have you been?” He asked through the tears, trying to cover the quiver in his voice from the tears. 

“I was hanging out with Ten and Johnny”  _ and Taeyong _ .

“Oh, did you have fun?” He asked and Jaehyun cupped Donghyuck’s face in his hands. 

“Don’t worry about that. What’s wrong?” He asked and Donghyuck sighed.

“I just- I got a test back that I studied for, and I freaking failed it, and my parents are going to be so mad at me, and I’m going to have to quit the glee club because my parents will think it's taking up too much of my time when I could be studying and it fucking sucks,” He said, leaning his head against his shoulder.

“Why did you fail?” He asked and Donghyuck whined. 

“I didn't fail, technically, I got a 100. My teacher said I copied off of Renjun, but I didn’t. We just studied together, but because Renjun is a perfect angel, no one believes me,” He complained and Jaehyun brushed his hands through his bangs. 

“I’m sorry Hyuckie, I could talk to them, vouch for you, I know you studied for that test,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck shrugged. 

“‘It's not that big of a deal, it's not worth that much of my grade, I'm just really sad about it,” He complained and Jaehyun stood up. 

“Come on,” he said and Donghyuck frowned at him. 

“Where are we going?” He asked and Jaehyun grabbed his jacket. 

“Come on, get your jacket,” He said. 

Donghyuck did as he said, stepping into his shoes. 

“I’m in my pajamas,” He complained and Jaehyun shushed him. 

“It doesn’t matter, come on.”

They left the dorm, walking in the crisp night, Donghyuck playing with the puffs of air coming out of his mouth.

“You know, I found out that Johnny thinks he’s the Troy to my Chad,” Jaehyun said, to fill the silence and hopefully up Donghyuck's mood.

Donghyuck laughed through a sniffle. 

“He’s definitely not Chad,” Donghyuck said.

“I know right! He’s the Zeke,” Jaehyun said. 

“The Zeke to your Jason?” He asked and Jaehyun pushed Donghyuck. 

“Hey! I’m not Jason, I’m Troy,”

“I don’t know, you’re like Chuckie,” He pointed out. 

“Who the hell is Chuckie?” He asked. 

“Exactly, you’re that unimportant,” Donghyuck teased and Jaehyun grabbed Donghyuck in a headlock. 

“I’m Troy, you brat,” he complained and Donghyuck twisted out of his hold, fixing them so that Jaehyun’s arms were around his shoulders. 

“Only if I get to be your Gabriella,” Donghyuck teased. 

“Obviously,” Jaehyun said, his voice a little too serious before clearing his throat. 

“Come on, my cars on the bottom floor of the parking garage,” He said and Donghyuck looked at him. 

“You’re going to lose your parking spot,” Donghyuck said quietly. 

Jaehyun knew just how crazy parking could get on campus, but right now, he didn't care, he just wanted Donghyuck to feel better.

“It’s fine, come on. I want to go on a night drive,” He said and Donghyuck followed him to the car, getting in the passenger seat. 

They ended up at a fast food restaurant and Jaehyun bought the two of them milkshakes. 

They were still sitting in the parking lot of the fast food restaurant, talking about unimportant things, and it just felt so right. 

“Thanks for cheering me up,” Donghyuck said and Jaehyun shook his head. 

“I hate to see you cry,” He said and Donghyuck smiled at him from behind the cup. 

“With you around, I don’t have a reason to, do I?” He said, his cheeks turning red. 

Jaehyun reached out, intertwining their fingers together.


	10. It's Not Even Ho Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck wakes up to Jaehyun having a... nice... dream and the gang goes bowling!

Donghyuck opened his bleary eyes, groaning as he looked at the time.   

It was only five, they still had an hour to sleep until it was time for school and yet, here he was, wide awake.

He wasn’t shocked that he’d woken up. 

He’d been having a harder time falling asleep, his brain running rampantly.

This stupid thing with Jaehyun and Mark, that seemed less and less about Mark as the days went by wouldn't stop running through his head.

Jaehyun was such a good guy, and he'd talked to Donghyuck's teacher, so he got to make up that grade. 

He was too good.

Jaehyun groaned from his bed and Donghyuck rolled over, looking at the boy.

He was laying on his side, his body turned away from Donghyuck’s. 

“Go back to sleep,” Donghyuck called and Jaehyun grunted, his leg twitching. 

Donghyuck flopped onto his back, debating whether he wanted to get up and shower, or if he wanted to grab his phone and scroll through instagram for a while until he was ultimately unsatisfied and on the verge of sleep, knowing he had wasted his time to sleep, and would just be tired. 

Neither sounded like a good option. 

Jaehyun whined and Donghyuck turned to look at the older boy. 

He thrashed his head in his sleep.

His hyung was having a nightmare. 

Donghyuck climbed off of his bed, going to Jaehyun’s. 

“Hyung,” Donghyuck said, pushing at his shoulder. 

Jaehyun turned onto his back and Donghyuck climbed on top of him, pressing his hands into the older boy’s chest. 

“Hyung, wake up,” Donghyuck called, pushing at him to shake him awake. 

“It’s just a nightmare,” Donghyuck tried when Jaehyun groaned again, moving around to keep himself from falling off of the thrashing male. Donghyuck froze as he realized that maybe Jaehyun wasn’t having a nightmare, in fact, he was having a pretty damn good dream if Donghyuck could guess. 

“Fuck,” Jaehyun drawled out, his eyes opening as his hips lifted off of the bed. Jaehyun pushed his hips into Donghyuck’s. Donghyuck grabbed onto Jaehyun’s broad shoulders as the man’s hands found their way gripping Donghyuck’s fleshy waist under his t-shirt. 

Donghyuck had taken Ten’s advice, walking around in Jaehyun’s t-shirts and nothing else. 

The elder hadn’t said anything about it, but instead made it a point to reach out to pinch Donghyuck’s thighs.

But then again, Donghyuck had been yelling sky’s out thigh out every night that he wore his clothes. 

Right now though, Donghyuck wasn’t sure how to feel about his current outfit choice, because there was not enough fabric between his ass and Jaehyun’s crotch. 

And the things that he could feel, well let’s just say it wasn’t not a  _ big _ deal.

Jaehyun pulled one arm away, throwing it over his face. 

His chest was heaving and Donghyuck grabbed a fistful of his t-shirt. 

“Hi,” Jaehyun said, looking up at him.

“Hi,” Donghyuck said, his face red. 

“I thought you were having a nightmare, I didn’t- I didn’t know you were…”

“I’m going to go shower,” Jaehyun said, trying to move from under Donghyuck, but ending up just knocking Donghyuck off of his lap, making the boy land under him.

“I’ve- I’ve gotta,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck nodded, still pinned under the older boy.

“I’m gonna,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck watched as his eyes trailed down to his lip before going back to his eyes. 

“Yeah,” Donghyuck said, his voice quiet. 

Jaehyun slid off of Donghyuck before leaving the room quickly. 

Donghyuck stumbled off of Jaehyun’s bed, running down the hallway and pounding on Ten and Renjun’s door. 

“What the hell do you want? It’s five in the morning,” Renjun yelled, pulling open the door, her hair in a high ponytail and her retainer still in. 

“Jaehyun just came on me,” Donghyuck said and Renjun nearly spit out her retainer. 

“What?” He heard and he looked behind her to see Ten sitting up in bed. 

“What did you say?” He asked and Donghyuck slid down onto the floor, covering his eyes. 

“I thought Hyung was having a nighmare, but he wasn’t, he was-”

“Where is my sketchbook?” Renjun said, running to her bed and rummaging through her things. 

“It’s not even ho hours,” Ten complained, dropping back down in his bed, pulling his eye mask back down. 

 

“Please stop talking about it,” Donghyuck complained, running his hands over his eyes. 

“It’s not everyday that I get to have my gay cake and eat it too, so how big was he?” Renjun asked and Donghyuck pushed her. 

“Please, let’s change the subject,” Donghyuck said before pausing, “and big,” He added before covering his face. 

“Renjun, what am I supposed to do?” Donghyuck asked and Jaemin plopped down. 

“Still freaking out because Jaehyun came on you?” Jaemin asked. 

“Yep, do you have the answer to number four?” Jeno asked Jaemin before pausing. 

“Nevermind,” He said before going back to the question.

“I thought this was what you wanted,” Jaemin pointed out. 

He wasn’t sure what he wanted anymore. 

Because, he was sure that he did kind of want Jaehyun against him like that, but he also wanted Jaehyun holding his hand, to carry him on his back, or hug him when he was feeling bad. 

But that wasn’t supposed to be the case, he was supposed to be falling for Mark, but he- he didn’t really care about that anymore.

What the heck was that.

“Hey!” The table looked u to see Mark Lee walking towards them.

“Hey Donghyuck,” Mark said and he waved.

“Hey Renjun,” He said and she cleared her throat. 

“Oh, hey Mark,” She said softly and he looked her up and down, rubbing his hand over his neck. 

“You gonna be at lunch today?”

“I don’t know, Jaehyun came on Donghyuck so now lunch is cancelled until further notice,” She said and Donghyuck slapped her shoulder. 

“Stop telling everyone!” 

“Oh- okay. I left your manga in my locker, so come see me later on if you’re still boycotting lunch,” Mark said before leaving the table. 

“You gave him your manga?” Jaemin asked and Renjun shrugged. 

“You’ve got to stop telling people about this, I’m supposed to be making him jealous,” 

“How is that not going to make people jealous, you guys would be jealous if Mark Lee came on me, right?” Renjun asked. 

“Depends on where he did it, but yeah,” Jeno said. 

“Why would it matter his location?” Jaemin asked and Jeno shook his head. 

“Babe, please,” Jeno said before going back to his work. Jaemin shrugged, going back to his own work.

Donghyuck raised his eyebrow, giving Renjun a look and she looked back at her sketchbook to avoid his eyes.

 

“You’re not weasling out of this,” Donghyuck said, grabbing Renjun’s arm. He’d stopped her before the end of the school day, so she couldn’t squirrel back to her dorm, or wherever it was that she was going. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” She said and he raised his eyebrow. 

“You gave Mark your mangas, you never let them out of your sight,” He pointed out before pausing. 

“Wait- which did you give him?” Donghyuck asked and Renjun bit her lip. 

“The one where Haechan and M are idols and they have the big fight and end up fighting before fucking passionately,” She said and Donghyuck glared at her.

“Are you crazy? What if he figures it out?” He asked. 

“He’s Mark Lee, he’s not going to figure it out,” She said and Donghyuck glared at her. 

“It’s not like it was a secret how in love I was with him,” He said and she put her hand on his chest. 

“Was?” She asked and he shrugged. 

“Is, am, was, I don’t know, look the point of the matter is, he will know.”

“He already knows, everyone knows,”

“Yeah, but I don’t want him to see me as this weird sex demon, or something, who is just trying to get into everyone’s pants, especially since Jaehyun had that dream,” Donghyuck said and Renjun scoffed. 

“No one thinks you’re a sex demon, and how would you even know if he was dreaming about you”

“Who else could it have been?”

“He did hang out with Taeyong, maybe… you know,” Renjun suggested and Donghyuck frowned. 

He knew that Jaehyun hung out with Taeyong, but he hadn’t mentioned it lately. He wasn’t sure why the older didn’t tell him.

“When did he hang out with Taeyong?” Donghyuck asked. 

“Sunday, why?” She asked and he shook his head. 

“No reason,” He said. 

“Do you like Jaehyun?” She asked him and he stopped. 

“What?” He said before shaking his head. 

“Do you like Mark Lee?” He asked her and she froze. 

“I’ve gotta go,” She said, backing away from him. 

“Come back here!” He called after her, but she ran around the corner, leaving him in the hallway.

 

Donghyuck looked up from the floor to see Jaehyun walking into the room. The boy was sweaty, obviously coming from the gym. 

“Hey,” Donghyuck said, sitting up.

“oh, you're wearing pants, that's different,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck turned red.

“Yeah. I got cold,” he said awkwardly.

“oh,”

There was silence.

“Is it going to be this awkward between us-”

“I'm sorry,”

They blurted out at the same time.

“What?” Donghyuck asked.

“I'm sorry that I uh- I didnt mean to. I didn't mean to make things so awkward,” jaehyun apologized and Donghyuck snorted. 

“It's literally not a big deal at all, you came on me, you didn't steal my solo in glee club,” Donghyuck said and Jaehyun shook his head.

“How can you be so nonchalant about this?” Jaehyun asked, flopping down on his bed and Donghyuck got up, coming to sit next to Jaehyun.

“Because it’s flattering, I got you off in your mind, my sexy body got you all riled up,” Donghyuck said, wiggling around on the bed and Jaehyun scoffed.

“Bold of you to assume I was dreaming about you,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck stood up.

“Excuse me! You telling me you weren't dreaming of my sexy body?” Donghyuck said and Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. 

“Sexy where?”

“Right here! I'm thick. Look at my sexy butt,”

“Sexy? Your pancake butt?”

“I'll have you know that I have cheeks. Are you telling me this doesn't excite you? This isn't sexy?” Donghyuck said, gyrating in front of Jaehyun. 

“Not in the least bit,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, slinging his leg over his lap.

“How about now?” He asked making an incredibly goofy face. 

“One hundred percent, the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen,” Jaehyun said, burying his head in Donghyuck’s shoulder with a laugh. 

“Seriously though, I understand, it’s- it’s natural, something that happens to everyone,” Donghyuck spoke softly and Jaehyun laughed. 

“I’m your mentor, shouldn’t I be telling you that?” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck combed his hands through Jaehyun’s hair. 

“Yeah well, next time you catch me wet dreaming about you, feel free to tell me that,” Donghyuck said and Jaehyun frowned, smacking his side. 

“I know it happens to everyone, I just- I don’t want you to think that what we have is just- I like your cute self, you don’t have to do anything different,” Jaehyun mumbled against his neck. 

“I like your cute self too,” Donghyuck said, moving Jaehyun’s head so that he could give him a kiss on the cheek before letting him resituate back in his throat.

Donghyuck threaded his hands through Jaehyun’s hair, carding through it softly.

Jaehyun shifted before letting out a soft groan. His hair was still slightly wet from sweat, and while Donghyuck should have found that really disgusting, he actually kind of liked it.

“You ever have someone scratch your hair and it’s just orgasmic?” Donghyuck asked and Jaehyun nodded, tilting his head. His face moved slightly so that Donghyuck could have a better angle, causing his nose to be pressed into the juncture right under his ear.

“Right there,” He whispered and Donghyuck moved his hand, scratching purposefully. Jaehyun groaned, his lips catching on Donghyuck’s neck.

Donghyuck’s body buzzed to life, a steady thrum of blood crawling up his neck and to his cheeks.

He really couldn’t help how good it felt for Jaehyun’s lips to be on his neck.

He wondered if he could get Jaehyun to keep moving his lips against him. 

Jaehyun moved his lips with purpose and Donghyuck gripped his hair a little tighter, pulling slightly.

Jaehyun’s phone vibrated and Jaehyun pulled away, his ears red, but no mention of what they were almost doing. 

“Oh yeah, Ten invited me bowling, do you want to come?” Jaehyun asked and Donghyuck nodded before sniffing Jaehyun. 

“Ugh- hyung you need a shower,” Donghyuck critiqued, and Jaehyun pushed him off of his lap, fully setting them back to normal.

 

Donghyuck walked into the bowling alley after Jaehyun, the elder boy holding his hand. They’d gotten dressed quickly after Jaehyun’s shower, but still were the last to arrive.

“Over here,” Ten called, waving his hands over his head at them, even though the alley wasn’t crowded at all. Jaehyun squeezed his hand tightly before dragging him over to where their friends were sitting. 

Ten was sitting in Johnny’s lap, Johnny taking pictures of the two of them. Mark was tying his shoes, and there was someone there who Donghyuck had never met before. 

“Sup losers, ready to get your asses kicked?” Jaehyun asked as they walked up to the lane. 

“Losers? Are you talking about yourself?”

Donghyuck looked over at the boy that he’d never met before. He was seriously skinny with an interesting and severe face and dark black hair swept off of his forehead. 

He was seriously hansome. 

“Why don’t you shut up Taeyong?” Jaehyun asked and the boy bit his lip, leaning forward in his chair slightly. 

“How about you make me daddy?” Taeyong flirted effortlessly. 

“Choke,” Jaehyun said back jovially. 

“Only if you do it, and I promise I’ll beg prettily,” Taeyong said. 

Donghyuck stared in awe and a little terror at the two. He knew that Ten was a lot, and he hadn’t ever imagined that there could be someone who could outdo Ten when it came to inappropriate flirting. He was the Flirt Fairy for gays sake. But Taeyong, Taeyong was dripping sex, yet also exuded some soft energy that Donghyuck couldn’t even begin to compete with. He was way out of his league, and this was  _ The Taeyong  _ in the flesh, looking all thin and cute, and mature.

Meanwhile Donghyuck was wearing the bucket hat that Jaehyun bought him, a white Michael Jackson shirt, and some jeans, looking like a common high schooler whose cheeks were still too chubby and whose thighs wiggled when he walked,. 

Life really wasn’t fair. 

Donghyuck let go of Jaehyun’s hand, suddenly feeling self-conscious. Jaehyun looked down at him, and Donghyuck looked away. 

“This is Donghyuck, Duckie, this is Taeyong, Johnny’s roommate,” Jaehyun introduced and Donghyuck stuck his hand out awkwardly to take the intimidating male’s. 

“Hi,” He said quietly and Taeyong tilted his head, popping his hip out as he looked him up and down. 

“So this is the Donghyuck that has been stealing my Jaehyunnie away from me?” Taeyong asked and Donghyuck shook his head quickly. 

How could he take Jaehyun from him, he couldn’t compete. 

“No- I’m not-”

“Relax kid, It’s just a joke. It’s so nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard so many interesting things about you,” Taeyong said and Donghyuck visibly relaxed. 

“It’s nice to meet you too, I’ve heard great things about you too- wait- interesting, what the heck have you been telling people about me?” Donghyuck said, looking up at Jaehyun. He smacked the tall boy in the shoulder before letting their fingers intertwine.

“Well, I’ve heard that you throw impeccable neck,” Taeyong said and Donghyuck glared up at the boy. 

“You told people about that, how would you like it if I told people left and right that you came on my ass?” Donghyuck asked and Jaehyun’s eyes widened.

“Oh my god, shut the hell up Duckie,” Jaehyun said, covering Donghyuck’s mouth with his hands. 

“Well, that was a lot,” Taeyong said with a smirk. 

“Hey guys,” Renjun said as she came to sit down by Mark. She was wearing a black ‘Aliens Exist’ crop top, some black skinny jeans, and her hair down and curled. This was an outfit that she’d wear out on a date with Jeno or Jaemin, not something that Ten would have particularly dressed her for. This was by no means an everday outfit for her either, because she was more likely to wear a baggy hoodie and some leggings, so this meant business. 

“Hey,” Mark said, standing up quickly before sitting back down. She shook her head at him, sitting next to him comfortably. 

“You just missed it, Donghyuck was talking about how Jaehyun came on his ass,” 

“He came on your ass?” She exclaimed and Jaehyun slapped his forehead. 

“Can we please stop talking about this, let’s bowl, that’s what we’re here for, lets go,” Jaehyun said, quickly changing the subject. 

Donghyuck reached out, pinching his red ear. 

They changed into their bowling shoes and Donghyuck went to the ball rack, trying to find one for him. 

“Use a heavier ball,” Jaehyun guided and Donghyuck rolled his eyes. 

“Alright Mr. Pro,” Donghyuck said, sticking his tongue out and grabbing the ball from him.

“One day you’re doing to learn not to sass me,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck raised his eyebrows in mock disbelief. 

“Sure, daddy,” He teased before moving to the lane. 

 

“Are you going to roll the ball or just hold it?” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck scrunched up his nose, sticking his tongue out at the boy. 

“It’s my turn, let me do it, okay man,” Donghyuck said before turning back to the lane. 

“Any day now,” Jaehyun teased and Donghyuck stuck his middle finger up at the elder before putting both hands on the ball. 

He shook his hips, just to waste time before reeling his hand back. 

He felt pressure on the ball and he turned to see Jaehyun holding onto it. 

“You absolute ass,” Donghyuck yelled and Jaehyun smirked down at him. 

Jaehyun reached down, grabbing Donghyuck’s ass.

“No, this is an absolute ass, I’m Jaehyun,” He whispered in Donghyuck’s ear before letting the ball and his ass go.

Donghyuck glared at him, his cheeks red before throwing the ball. It clunked onto the lane before rolling into the gutter. 

“Ah, that sucks,” Jaehyun said as he backed away from him and Donghyuck ran at him, jumping onto the taller boy. 

“You’re a cheater!” He called out and Jaehyun pinched his cheek. 

“Maybe next time you’ll get it in, I can teach you how to do it,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck grit his teeth at him. 

“You can’t teach me anything you dirty cheater,” Donghyuck said before plopping into the seat. 

Jaehyun lined up the shot, going to roll when Donghyuck ran up behind him, grabbing the ball. 

“You messed me up,” Jaehyun accused and Donghyuck tilted his head. 

“Ah, that sucks,” He mocked before skipping off. 

 

“Let me help you this time,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck narrowed his eyes at the elder. 

“You’re going to cheat,” He said and Jaehyun shook his head.

“No, you’re granny rolling, and it’s bothering my soul.”

Donghyuck looked over to see that his friends were preoccupied, Ten and Johnny at the snack bar, Renjun and Mark sitting at the table with a drink, Mark’s hand not so discreetly cupping her thin thigh. 

Taeyong had gone outside to talk on the phone to his boyfriend.

No one was there to witness his downfall. 

“Fine,” He said before handing the ball to Jaehyun. 

“No, like this,” Jaehyun said, putting the ball back into Donghyuck’s hands.

He rearranged the boys body before finally stepping up behind him, squaring their hips together as he pulled back Donghyuck’s arm. He moved with Donghyuck, leading him by his pelvis before pushing his arm forward, Donghyuck watched the ball roll down the lane before crashing into the pins. 

“You got a strike,” Jaehyun said, pressing a kiss into Donghyuck’s neck. Donghyuck turned, jumping onto the taller male. 

“I did it!” He yelled, Jaehyun’s hands sliding under his shirt as he hugged him. 

“Wow, you two are close,” Donghyuck heard and he turned his head quickly to see Jaemin and Jeno. 

“What are you two doing here?” Donghyuck asked and Jaemin leaned on Jeno. 

“Bowling, wait, injunnie?” Jaemin asked, looking around Donghyuck at the two teens and Renjun turned red, scooting away from Mark, who pulled his hands away quickly. 

“What are you doing here?” She asked. 

“Bowling, I thought you had a mentoring thing,” Jeno said and she turned red. 

“I do, Ten and Johnny just went to get us snacks, oh, it’s my turn,” She said, getting up and away from Mark Lee quickly. Mark Lee spread his legs out, as if to show that the only reason they had been sitting so close was because of the lack of space. 

“Sup Jeno, Jaemin,” Mark said and Jaemin gave him a strange look before going to sit next to Mark. 

Jeno sat on the other side of Mark, crowding his space. 

“Let’s go injunnie!” Jaemin called and she looked back at him, giving him a shy smile before turning back towards the lanes. 

“What’s going on with them?” Jaehyun asked, his lips close to Donghyuck’s ear as they watched the quad. 

“I have no idea,” Donghyuck said before turning his head slightly so that he was looking at Jaehyun. 

"Its obvious they both like each other," Donghyuck stated.

"Yeah, some people can be so oblivious," Jaehyun said with a shake of his head. 

“Buy me some snacks hyung,” He asked cutely and Jaehyun nodded before intertwining their hands and heading to the bar. 


	11. That Doesn't Clear Up Why You're Molesting Your Fist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck gets a text from Mark Lee and comes to a realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this update, I lost my laptop charger, and my laptop died. But I found the charger! So Yep!

Donghyuck’s phone buzzed, and he rolled over in bed, looking at the number. 

He didn’t have that number in his phone. He sighed, picking it up and looking at it. 

He was sure it was some random person, thinking it was their girlfriend, or asking for nudes, and he would at least get a kick out of getting their hopes up. 

He was rude, he knew that. 

_ Unknown: Donghyuck? _

_ Unknown: My brother gave me your number _

Donghyuck stared at his phone. 

There was only one person he knew who had a brother, especially a brother who would give out his phone number.

He checked the time, just to make sure that he was seeing right. 

Mark Lee was texting him at three in the morning?

He sat up in bed, his heart thudding in chest. 

_ Me: Mark Lee? _

_ Mark Lee: Yep, it’s me _

_ Me: Why are you texting me at three in the morning? You don’t have something better to be doing? _

_ Mark Lee: Like what? _

_ Me: Like sleeping you idiot _

_ Mark Lee: oh haha yeah _

_ Mark Lee: I was going to sleep _

_ Mark Lee: But then I thought of you _

_ Mark Lee: And I had to text you _

_ Me: Lucky you that I wasn’t asleep huh? _

_ Mark Lee: Yeah, lucky me _

_ Me: So…. _

_ Mark Lee: So…. _

_ Me: what did you want? _

_ Mark Lee: Right _

_ Mark Lee: I did text you first _

_ Mark Lee: I was wondering _

_ Mark Lee: If you would maybe _

_ Mark Lee: meet me tomorrow _

_ Mark Lee: Like can we get dinner or something? _

_ Mark Lee: If you’re not busy _

Donghyuck looked at the text, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. 

Mark Lee wanted to have dinner with him?

_ Me: Yeah, I guess that’s cool _

_ Mark Lee: Awesome! I’ll see you tomorrow! _

_ Mark Lee: I’ll meet you at your room _

_ Mark Lee: Don’t tell Renjun tho _

_ Mark Lee: Good night! _

_ Me: Night _

Donghyuck put his phone down before looking over at Jaehyun in the bed beside of him.

 

Donghyuck sat on his bed, his legs crossed as he stared at his fist. 

He had never been kissed, and he didn’t know what Mark Lee wanted, but-

let’s just say he wasn’t not getting kissed tonight. 

He closed his eyes, pressing his lips against his closed fist, waiting to feel something. 

This was so stupid, he knew that, but he was running out of options. He puckered his lips, trying to simulate the kissing he’d seen on television. 

He added in the soft sighs and squeaks for good measure.

He didn’t want Mark to think he were a bad kisser. 

He didn’t exactly want to kiss Mark Lee, but this was what this all was supposed to be leading up to. Renjun had been doing her job, talking him up, and maybe he’d made Mark jealous enough with Jaehyun that the moment had finally arrived. 

Mark Lee had asked him on a date, so of course he’d go through with it.

His plan had worked, so there was no reason for him to be so damn gloomy about it.

“What are you doing?” He heard and he pulled his fist away, his face sheepish. 

Jaehyun was standing in the doorway, his arms crossed across his chest and a smirk on his face.

“Nothing, you’re supposed to be at basketball practice, what are you doing here?” Donghyuck said, trying to turn it on the older teen. 

“Practice ended early, so I hit the showers and came home, that doesn’t clear up why you’re molesting your fist,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck grabbed his pillow, hiding his face in it. 

“Leave me alone,” Donghyuck said. 

Jaehyun closed the door behind him, flopping down on Donghyuck’s bed. 

“Hey, come on, what’s going on?” Jaehyun asked, pulling the pillow away from his face gently. 

“I want my first kiss, but I don’t want- I don’t want to be a bad kisser,” Donghyuck confessed softly and Jaehyun rubbed his face with his thumb. 

“Hyuckie, you don’t have to be ashamed of that, why didn’t you tell me?” He asked and Donghyuck shrugged. 

“I didn’t- I didn’t want you to think I was just being a weirdo,” Donghyuck said and Jaehyun shook his head. 

“You’re not, I promise, I won’t judge you. Do you want me to kiss you, or did you want to kiss me first?” Jaehyun asked and Donghyuck swallowed. 

“You,” He whispered. 

Jaehyun leaned forward, Donghyuck’s chin still cradled in his palm before pushing their lips against each other. Donghyuck exhaled softly, energy thrumming through his body.

Jaehyun tilted Donghyuck’s head slightly and Donghyuck placed his hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder. Jaehyun pulled away and Donghyuck made a small noise. 

“How was that?” He asked and Donghyuck felt his cheeks flush. 

“Good, can you- can you kiss me again?” Donghyuck asked and Jaehyun nodded, leaning forward again, their lips pressing against each other’s again. 

Donghyuck wrapped his arms around Jaehyun’s neck, getting closer to the older male. Jaehyun licked across the seam of Donghyuck’s mouth and Donghyuck opened his mouth shyly, feeling Jaehyun’s tongue in his own mouth.

Donghyuck felt like his heart was going to bust out of his chest, this feeling so different, but  _so good_.

“Was that okay?” He asked as he pulled away, Donghyuck chasing the kiiss. Jaehyun's forehead was still against Donghyuck’s and Donghyuck nodded, pulling Jaehyun closer as he resumed their kiss.

It was more than okay.

Donghyuck fell onto his back and Jaehyun followed, his hands creeping under Donghyuck’s shirt, sliding across his stomach. 

He slid his own hand under Jaehyun’s shirt who sighed, pulling away from him slightly. 

“I’ve always wanted you like this,” Jaehyun muttered and Donghyuck groaned, pulling at Jaehyun’s shirt until he pulled it off. 

Jaehyun leaned back down, pressing their lips together more urgently, their bodies aligning from head to toe as Jaehyun straddled him.

Donghyuck had never felt anything like this. 

His blood was rushing through him, and a giddy silly feeling was coursing through his veins. His stomach was tight and his heart was pounding heavily.

He wasn’t thinking of anyone but Jaehyun, and he knew that this feeling, this feeling was love, not what he felt for Mark Lee. 

He loved Jaehyun, not Mark Lee.

“Donghyuck?” Donghyuck sat up, knocking Jaehyun off of him and onto the floor as the door opened. 

Mark Lee was standing there, his phone in his hand. 

“I’ve been calling you, are you ready to go?” Mark asked and Donghyuck looked between Jaehyun, who was sitting on the floor, his bare chest heaving, and Mark Lee who was standing at the door.

He didn’t know what he was supposed to do. 

“Yeah, I’m coming,” He said. 

“You’re leaving?” Jaehyun asked and Donghyuck rubbed at his swollen lips. 

“Thanks for the help hyung, I’ll text you when I’m on my way home, okay?” He said before grabbing his phone and leaving with Mark Lee.

 

Donghyuck sat down at the table next to Mark, fiddling with his shirt sleeves. The walk over had been kind of awkward, Mark on his phone, and Donghyuck worrying at his lip. He couldn’t help but feel weird about the way he’d left Jaehyun, and the look on the older boys face. It was all so messed up. He’d had that big revelation, and now here he was, sitting awkwardly next to Mark Lee, wishing he were somewhere else instead. He really didn’t want to be here. 

“So,” Mark Lee said, moving his straw up and down in his drink, making that stupid noise that was grating to his ears. 

“So,” Donghyuck said and Mark moved his straw again.   
“So,” Mark trailed off. 

Donghyuck sighed, wondering why he even left Jaehyun for the sophomore. Donghyuck surged forward, pressing his lips to Mark’s. Mark moved his lips unsteadily, his hand resting on his hip awkwardly. 

This was nothing like kissing Jaehyun, there were no sparks, no roller coasters, no butterflies. It was just Mark’s dead fish lips against his.

This was nothing like he’d ever dreamed. 

He missed Jaehyun’s lips. 

Donghyuck pulled away with a frown. 

“Oh- Uh- Thanks but uh, no thanks?” Mark said and Donghyuck wiped is mouth off. 

“Yeah, Ditto,” He said before sighing unhappily.

Why was he here?

“I thought you and Jaehyun hyung were a thing?” Mark asked and Donghyuck nodded softly, unable to stop himself from smiling.

He got a funny feeling in his tummy afterwards as the thought of Jaehyun’s face popped into his head. 

“We are, I guess,” He said before clearing his throat. 

“Why did you ask me here, if not to kiss me?” Donghyuck said and Mark rubbed the back of his neck his face turning red. 

“Oh- right, right. I asked you here,” He said and Donghyuck gave Mark a dull stare. 

Why had he liked him?

“I uh- I wanted to ask you about Renjun,” He said and Donghyuck frowned. 

“What about her?”

“What’s going on with her? Like has she mentioned me? Like, what are we doing?”

“What the heck are you talking about?” 

“We’ve been hanging out a lot, and we’ve, you know, done some stuff,” Mark started and Donghyuck stopped him. 

“Some stuff? What’s some stuff?” He asked. 

“You know,  _ stuff _ :” Mark said shyly, biting his lip with a smile. and Donghyuck’s eyes widened.   
His poor innocent-

You know what, he knew better than to think she was innocent.

He couldn’t imagine her doing that stuff with Mark Lee though. 

He was such a freaking dweeb, how was she doing pants off things with him. 

Then again, Donghyuck had wanted to do pants off things with Mark as well, so maybe, maybe he was the fool.  

“Okay, I will process exactly what that means at a later date,” Donghyuck said and Mark pushed the boy lightly.

“I just- I like her so much, but she always gets so cold when she’s around Jeno and Jaemin,” Mark said and Donghyuck nodded. 

“Yeah, cause those are her boyfriends,” 

“Me too, I mean, at least I think so, She said we were, but I looked up this polyamory thing, and I’m not- I just- what do I have to do? What have I been doing wrong?” He asked and Donghyuck shook his head. 

“It’s not you, it’s her,” 

“Yeah, but- It’s because of you too right? Like I know you liked me. She even wrote comic books about it, very explicit, and disturbing comics,” Mark said. 

“You know about that?” 

“M- Mark, Yoonoh- Jaehyun’s birth name, Haechan- full sun, it’s not hard to see,” He said and Donghyuck shook his head, he hadn’t expected that. 

“Well don’t worry, I don’t like you at all. Like in the least bit. I’ll talk to her, let her know that it’s fine that she dates you,” Donghyuck said. 

“Thanks man, you’re the best,” He said, clapping donghyuck on the back. 

“Don’t thank me when you’re in the middle of that gay orgy pile,” 

“I’m not dating the boys, just here for her, I’m straight,” Mark said and Donghyuck coughed. 

“You’re what?” He asked and Mark frowned. 

“I’m straight?”

“I’ve been crushing on a het this whole time? Gross,” He said, wiping his mouth. 

“I can’t believe I kissed a het, ew, I need to wash my mouth out,” He complained. 

“Hey! Why does no one believe I’m straight? And that’s so rude, I’m still a human being,” Mark said and Donghyuck rolled his eyes. 

“I can’t believe we had a het among us all along, like a sleeper cell, just gathering all of our gay information. Not to worry, Renjun will fix that soon enough,” 

“I”m not dating the boys, just Renjun,” Mark reminded him and Donghyuck scoffed. 

“That girl is very persuasive,” He said before getting up and checking his phone. 

“Now that we’ve talked, if you don’t mind, I kind of want to go do gay stuff with my gay maybe boyfriend, so uh- good luck,” He said and Mark nodded. 

“It was nice to talk, we should hang out more often,” Mark called after him and Donghyuck turned. 

“Yeah, it was nice to hang out with you when i’m not all freaked out by you,” He said before waving at the boy. 

He walked out of the cafeteria, heading to his room. 

He couldn’t wait to see Jaehyun. 

He’d confess, tell him that he wanted him, not Mark Lee. 

He was stupid to even go, when he could have been with Jaehyun the entire time. 

Maybe they’d kiss again. 

God he hoped that they’d kiss again.

He hoped that they started kissing and never stopped, because he never wanted to stop when it came to Jaehyun.

How could he have been so blind?

He took a deep breath as he came to their door, putting is hand on the knob as a giddy feeling filled him. 

He pushed open the door. 

“Jaehyunnie hyung I need to talk to you- I’m-” He stopped as he looked around his room. 

It was dead silent and the lights were off. 

“Hyung?” He asked, turning on the lights. 

There was no trace of the boy, and his car keys were gone.

Where did he go?

 

Donghyuck looked up as the door opened. 

“Hyungie, you’re home, I’ve got to talk to you-” Donghyuck started.

Jaehyun ignored him, taking off his shirt and throwing it in the corner. 

“Hyung, you’re home late, where did you go?” Donghyuck asked and Jaehyun flopped down on his bed. 

“Hyungie, why are you ignoring me? I want to tell you about what happened between me and Mark, I kissed him and-” 

“Why the fuck do you think I want to hear about you kissing Mark Lee?” Jaehyun exploded and Donghyuck flinched back. 

“Hyung- are you? Are you mad at me?” Donghyuck asked and Jaehyun clenched his teeth. 

“Ask me where I was,” He said and Donghyuck faltered, unsure whether he should or not. 

“Ask me!”

“Where were you?” he finally asked. 

“I was at Taeyong’s dorm, and I was in bed with him, and we were making out, and he was going to blow me,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck felt his heart drop. 

“Oh-”

“But I couldn’t- I couldn’t because I couldn’t stop thinking of you, and it’s so fucked up, because I could have had him, but I want you! I want you hyuckie,” He said and Donghyuck sat up on his knees. 

“I want you too,” He whispered and Jaehyun shook his head. 

“No, you want Mark, and I knew that, I knew that and I still let myself fall for you. Just- tell me something, was the only reason this- we happened because you wanted to make him jealous?” He asked and Donghyuck looked down at his bed.

“I never meant to hurt you hyung,”

“Don’t try to sugarcoat it, just tell me the truth”

“It was.”

“That’s what I thought, I’m glad that you two are happy or whatever,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck got off of his bed, wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s waist. 

“There is no Mark Lee and me, there is nothing like that. I kissed him, but I didn’t want to, I wanted to kiss you, it’s you that I’ve wanted, I haven’t wanted him for so long. I just- I thought that I had to be with Mark, because there was no way you would like me, and that was the point. I figured Ten had told you, and you were just playing along. Hyung, I just want you, please tell me you want me too,” Donghyuck whispered, his voice small. 

“What?” Jaehyun said, freezing and Donghyuck buried his head in Jaehyun’s back. 

“I’m sorry that I did this, I’ll understand if you- if you don’t want anything to do with me- I just- can we start over?” Donghyuck asked and Jaehyun shook his head. 

“No,” He whispered. 

Donghyuck recoiled from the man.

“Oh-”

“Why would we start all over, we shared too much already… As long as you promise I’m it for you, I want to be it for you,” Jaehyun said, turning towards Donghyuck and Donghyuck launched himself forward wrapping his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. 

“As long as you promise you won’t let Taeyong suck your dick, or get stolen away by Renjun,” Donghyuck said and Jaehyun laughed before swooping down, pressing his lips against Donghyuck’s.

 

Donghyuck walked into his homeroom class, his cheeks red. 

He and Jaehyun had decided that they were going to be a thing, and while it wasn’t going to be a secret, because secret relationships were about as dumb as hell, they weren’t going to say anything, they were just going to be, and not make a big deal out of it. 

“I know the big secret,” Jaemin said and Donghyuck jumped, clutching his chest. 

“What? Secret, there is no secret,” Donghyuck said quickly.

“Yes there is, I’m not earblind, I hear things, and I’m not eye blind either, even if people think I’m stupid, I’m not, I’m actually really smart,” Jaemin said and Donghyuck shook his head. 

“You mean deaf, not earblind, and it’s just blind,” Donghyuck corrected and Jaemin narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Never mind that, the point is, I know that you’re hiding something from me, and I know what it is,” Jaemin said and Donghyuck shook his head. 

“No secrets here,” Donghyuck said nervously. 

“Renjun is dating Mark, isn’t she,” Jaemin asked and Donghyuck choked on his spit.

“What? Why would I know that? You’re the one dating her, not me,” Donghyuck said before raising his hand.

“Can I go to the bathroom?” He asked the teacher. 

“You should have gone before the bell rang,” His teacher started and he stood.

“It’s an emergency, I have diarrhea,” He yelled and she rolled her eyes. 

“Go, and please keep things like that to yourself,” She said, and he raced out of the classroom, pulling his phone out as he crossed the threshold.

He texted Renjun, telling her to meet him at the bathroom. 

He pulled the girl into the bathroom when she walked up, forcing her into a stall. 

“What the hell Donghyuck?” She asked he clapped his hand over her mouth.

“Now is not the time for talking, now is the time for listening. Whatever you’re doing with Mark, figure it out and tell the boys before something happens,” He said and she bit his palm. 

“Never put your hands over my mouth, ever,” She said before shaking her hair out. 

“And nothing is going on with Mark, and even if there were, the boys don’t know,” She said and Donghyuck shook his head, swatting her across the forehead. 

“Stop lying to me. Mark Lee asked me to talk to you, because he really likes you, and he doesn’t understand why you don’t touch him when the boys are around. You’re cheating on the boys!”

“I’m not cheating on the boys! I- I love them. I like Mark, but I love them. Mark Lee makes me wet sure, but Jaemin and Jeno, they make me weak, but I want to get to Mark making me weak too and what am I supposed to do?” She asked and Donghyuck paused. 

“Tell them,” 

“I can’t, It’s always been the three of us, we’ve never added someone else, what if they say no?” She asked and he shook his head. 

“You won’t know until you ask, even though I know the boys, and they will not care, at all because they want you to be happy, above anything else. But you have to ask because it’s getting dire. Na na figured it out,” Donghyuck said and her eyes widened. 

“Na na figured it out? Oh shit, I’m in trouble, he’s going to tell Jeno and-”

“You tell them, or I will,” Donghyuck leveraged and she dropped her head, wiping at a stray tear. 

“Okay, okay I’ll tell them,” She whimpered before pushing out of the bathroom stall. 


	12. Fucking Turn Me to Ashes Purple Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyuck finally tell their friends of their relationship and are not met with the reaction they had expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Thank you so much to everyone who read this, kudos, and a special thanks to those who commented! I appreciate everyone single one of you! Thanks so much for coming along with me on this ride! I hope you enjoy this final installment!

Jaehyun grasped Donghyuck’s hand outside of the cafeteria, giving it a kiss. He wasn’t nervous per se- just- anxious about the prospect of his friends seeing the two of them together like this. They were dating, and it felt nice to be able to say that Donghyuck was his boyfriend, and to kiss Donghyuck whenever he wanted. 

It was nice. 

“This will be our first lunch together as a couple,” Jaehyun pointed out and Donghyuck looked up at him. 

“I never saw you as such a sentimental sap hyung,” He teased and Jaehyun kissed his forehead. 

“I never pegged you to be so annoying,” He said and Donghyuck rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, you knew I was annoying when you first met me, and you love it,” He said before tugging Jaehyun’s hand. 

“Let’s go, Hyuckie is hungry,” He said with a cute pout and Jaehyun threw his head back, letting the boy drag him on. 

He was too damn cute. 

Jaehyun and Donghyuck walked up to the table, his and Donghyuck’s lunch boxes in one hand, Donghyuck’s hand in the other.

“I’m just saying, Gloria is thick, and hell yeah she can get it,” Johnny said and Ten rolled his eyes. 

“You’re such a fucking furry,” Ten complained.

“Last week you said you wanted to be rawed by Thanos”

“And I stand by that, he can fist me with that damn gauntlet on, and snap inside of me, fucking turn me to ashes purple daddy,” Ten argued back and Jaehyun sighed. 

“I don’t even want to know,” Jaehyun said and Jeno looked up at Jaehyun, shaking his head. 

“Johnny maintains that Gloria the hippo from Madagascar can get it,” Jeno answered.

“Are we talking about which cartoon characters could get it, because Danny Phantom can fucking wreck me,” Donghyuck said doing a silly dance. 

Jaehyun pushed the boy before sliding into a seat, pulling Donghyuck into his lap. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late, what are we talking about today?” Mark asked, scooting into the booth next to Renjun. 

“Which cartoon characters can get it,” Jaehyun answered. 

“Oh, lola from the loony toons and Raven from teen titans,” Mark said easily. 

“Oh god, you’re a fucking furry too?” 

“You said Thanos can raw you!” Johnny argued back and Jaehyun slumped back in his seat. 

What the hell were his friends?

“Ooh, new couple alert,” Ten said and Jaehyun perked up, holding Donghyuck’s hand up. 

“Yeah me and Dong-”

“Not you two you idiot, Markrenomin, When the fuck did this happen?” Ten said and Jeno pointed to the hallway. 

“Third period, there was an epic brawl, we punched each other, and then took turns making out with Renjun, pretty epic,” Jeno said nonchalantly.

“Is no one going to mention the fact that Jaehyun and I are officially boo’d up?” Donghyuck asked and Ten rolled his eyes. 

“You’ve been giving him head for a month, no one cares,” Ten said and Jaehyun and Donghyuck sputtered.

“Donghyuck has been doing what now?’

“I’ve been what?”

They spoke at the same time.

“Giving head, giving brain, blowing him, throwing neck, slobbing his knob, worshipping at Jaehyun’s altar, what are you confused about.”

“Uh maybe the when, how, why?” Jaehyun said and Jeno rolled his eyes. 

“We’ve been known,” Jeno said passively, stirring his mashed potatoes with his spork lacklusterly.

“Yeah, Renjun told us all about it, how she walked into your room to see you in Jaehyun’s lap, him pulling your hair, telling you to watch your teeth,” Jaemin said. 

“She even wrote a whole comic about it,” Ten said. 

“Which was entirely too graphic if you ask me,” Mark added

“But made me inexplicably hard for some reason, because ew to both of you,” Johnny added and Jaehyun groaned. 

“That was a big misunderstanding,” Jaehyun started. 

“Sure,” Ten said with a big wink.

“We know that you would never do anything because you’re both underage,” Johnny said with a wink and Jaehyun sighed.

He hated his friends.  

 

“So when do we get to do pants off stuff?” Donghyuck asked and Jaehyun rolled his eyes. 

They were sitting on Jaehyun’s bed, doing their homework. Donghyuck had somehow found himself between Jaehyun’s legs, his back leaning against Jaehyun’s chest, and Jaehyun couldn’t find it in him to tell him to move. 

He liked that now when they did this, it was because they were together. 

He loved that they were together. 

But Donghyuck really liked to ask weird questions. 

“June,” He said and Donghyuck nodded.

“Makes sense, that’s my birthday, and I’ll be sixteen,”

“Two years from now,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck swatted at him. 

“No fair, you’re not even eighteen yet,” Donghyuck pouted and Jaehyun shrugged, turning a page in his book. 

“Doesn’t matter, I’ll be eighteen in a week,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck frowned. 

“We have a whole week,” He pouted before turning in Jaehyun’s arms, kneeling between his legs. 

“We have a whole week,” He said again, this time his voice teasing before leaning forward and kissing Jaehyun’s throat. 

“And besides, everyone already thinks we’ve done it,” Donghyuck said as he moved further down Jaehyun’s throat and to his collarbones. Jaehyun smiled, placing his hands in Donghyuck's hair.

“They'll just have to think that,” Jaehyun said softly even as Donghyuck continued to pepper kisses along his neck.

"But you've already cum on my ass, what's stopping you from cumming in it?" Donghyuck whined, looking up at Jaehyun through his lashes as he pulled Jaehyun's shirt away from his chest to kiss at it.

"Donghyuck," jaehyun started, his hands tightening in Donghyuck's hair.

"It's really not a stretch, well I mean, with your… girth it will be, but I can take it."

"Oh my God Donghyuck, stop talking," Jaehyun groaned before pulling Donghyuck up.

He kissed Donghyuck on the lips softly, and Donghyuck smiled, pulling back.

“You're lucky, you know that?” Donghyuck said.

“Oh, I’m lucky? I'm lucky?” He teased. 

“Yeah, you are,” Donghyuck said, poking Jaehyun’s dimple.

“Why am I so lucky?” Jaehyun asked, good-naturedly. 

He really was lucky to have Donghyuck. But he wouldn't tell the boy that, it’d go to his head. 

“Because, you get to date me,” He said and Jaehyun rolled his eyes. 

“You’re a freshman with a senior boyfriend with a car who wants to preserve your innocence, you’re the lucky one,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck frowned. 

“Fuck my innocence, I want to be ravaged. Renjun promised me that I would be ravaged. I want a refund!” Donghyuck demanded and Jaehyun pushed Donghyuck backwards so that the boy was laid flat against the bed. He pinned his wrists against the bed, straddling him.

Donghyuck inhaled sharply, his face turning red. 

“Is this what you wanted?” He asked and Donghyuck nodded somberly. 

“Then you can wait for another two years,” He teased before kissing the boy on the forehead. 

“You are no fair, I hate you hyung,” Donghyuck complained before reaching up. 

“Besides, I know you want to do it too,” Donghyuck started. 

“What, who said that?” Jaehyun said. 

“Your ears, they give you away,” Donghyuck said, pinching them and Jaehyun sighed. 

“You’re right, I do want to, I mean, I really really really want to,” Jaehyun said, pushing his hips against Donghyuck’s for emphasis before pulling away. 

“But, we can’t. That’s just the way it is,” He said, sitting up.

“But we can still kiss, which I like doing, a whole lot,” Jaehyun said and Donghyuck sighed, looking up at him.

“Yeah yeah,” Donghyuck said before sitting up and kissing the boy.

 

Jaehyun heard a knock on his dorm room door. 

He’d wanted to go home, but because of a misunderstanding, had to take a summer class. He hated that he couldn’t go home today because it was Donghyuck’s birthday.

The boy had told him that he had to do stuff with his family, so it was fine, but that didn’t stop Jaehyun from wishing he could be with him. 

“Coming,” Jaehyun called, heading to the door. 

One good thing about summer session was that he had his room to himself. 

“Delivery!” The person called through the door and Jaehyun sighed. 

He hadn’t ordered anything, but knowing Donghyuck, the by ordered him food because he was ‘worried Jaehyun wouldn’t eat’

Really the boy was abusing Jaehyun’s credit card limit, and he was going to get him. 

He opened the door to see someone holding a stack of take out trays in front of their face. 

“What is it this time?” Jaehyun asked. 

“Something sweet, with a nice mouthfeel,” The person said and Jaehyun sighed. He recognized that voice anywhere.

“I don’t want it.” Jaehyun crossed his arms, amused at how far he was going to take this.

“But it’s aged really well, exceptionally well if I do say so myself, 18 years today to be exact.” 

“Sounds immature to me,” Jaehyun said with a smirk. 

“Excuse me,” Donghyuck said, lowering the trays. 

“I already ate, I’m full,” Jaehyun said, smiling at the boy, because of course, Donghyuck drove up to see him on his birthday instead of staying with his family.

He should have known the boy was planning something.

“Yeah well, I’m not full, yet,” Donghyuck said and Jaehyun laughed. 

“Did Renjun tell you to say that? Oh, that’s not her best work, not at all,” Jaehyun teased and Donghyuck stepped into the dorm. He put the containers on the island before closing the door behind him. He moved to Jaehyun’s bed, closing his laptop and putting his books away neatly, which was surprising, because normally he just dumped his items to the floor, demanding attention like the cat he was. 

“What are you doing?” Jaehyun asked, watching interestedly and Donghyuck laid himself across his bed, posing in what he knew the boy thought was a sexy way.

Jaehyun didn’t have the guts to tell him that everything he did was sexy to him.

“It’s my birthday, and I want my gift, you see, someone promised me a very special present that I’ve been waiting two years for,” Donghyuck said and Jaehyun laughed. 

“Two years and 4 months,” he corrected.

“Two years, three months, twenty-one days, 2 hours, and fifty-one minutes, but who’s counting,” Donghyuck said before unbuttoning his shirt. 

“You’re a menace,” 

“And you’re a man of your word, come over here and ravage me,” Donghyuck said and Jaehyun laughed but climbed on the bed with him. 

How could he say no to that?

“I love you,” He whispered and Donghyuck leaned up to kiss him. 

“I love you too.”

  
  



End file.
